An Interesting Year
by EdElricFan1001
Summary: While on a mission at school as a guard, Ed bites off a little more than he can chew. MAJOR SPOLIER WARNING!DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ALL OF THE FMA SERIES AND READ ALL OF HBP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Insert cleverly-worded disclaimer here (do not own).**

_**An Interesting Year:**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

As Harry Potter walked through the doors of the Great Hall with the rest of the students, what had happened that summer kept playing through his mind…

"_What do you mean I have to have a bodyguard when I return to Hogwarts?!" Harry demanded, exasperated at finding out he was going to followed throughout his entire sixth year._

"_Harry, I'm sorry. You'll never even know they--." Dumbledore had started to say, trying to calm down the teen. He only succeeded making him even angrier._

"_They? As in more than one?" Harry asked, frowning at his teacher._

"_Yes, but as I was saying, you'll never even know they are there. To make thiseven easier on you, I have decided that I am not going to tell you who they are or what they look like. I actually believe that doing so will make their own jobs much easier." Dumbledore said, throwing Harry a sharp yet gentle look._

_Harry sighed, "Do I really have to be followed?"_

"_It's for your protection as much as your friends."_

"_Fine, if that's what you think is best."_

_Dumbledore nodded. "I do. Just remember: this is disrupting their schedule much more than yours." Harry grunted and Dumbledore smiled._

"_Well, now… on to other matters…"_

Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione with a scowl on his face, and scanned the head table. There was one empty seat. "I wonder why that chair is empty," Harry wondered, almost talking to himself.

"Don't ask me, mate. We're not missing anybody. You said Slughorn was supposed to be the new Defense teacher, right?" Harry nodded just as the doors of the Great Hall groanedas they opened and the trio turned to watch as the new first years came in, looking very frightened by all the people watching them.

A sense of nostalgia hit Harry as he watched the sorting ceremony. He wished he could go back. Back before everything had happened, back to his first year when he didn't know of all the evil in the world, when the only worry he had at that he had at the moment was to not be sorted into Slytherin. He clapped along with the rest of his house when the new Gryffindor students nervously stumbled to the table and sat down red-faced and terrified of all the attention being given to them.

After the sorting was done Dumbledore stood up to make his famous start of term feast.

"To our new students, welcome! To the old, welcome back!" He looked around, smiling. "I can promise you all an interesting year. For this year, not only will we will have two new sixth year exchange students and a new teacher teaching an all-new Alchemy class, we will also be joined by a new staff member. But more about that later. Firstly, may I introduce, from theAmestris Military Academy,Brigadier General Roy Mustang and Major Edward Elric?" The Great Hall doors reopened and two men in blue military-style uniforms walked in, one slightly shorter than the other.

The first had silky black hair and charcoal eyes that shined, and was wearing a small smile that made all the girls sigh and stare. He walked through the Great Hall with a commanding and dignified nature about him**. **At the sight of him all the boys frowned,disliking their new competition for the girls' attention. The second one personwas a bit more interesting. He was a teenager with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were a glistening gold and gazed around the room with a fiery intensity. Unlike the other man, he wore a deep scowl and pure white gloves. They walked to the front of the room and shook hands with Dumbledore before turning and facing the hall.

Dumbledore smiled and then continued."Our other student is also from Amestris. Will you help me in welcoming Jacob Lamb?" The students all turned again to see a boy with long spiky black hair and large violet eyes standing in the doorway. He started to walk towards the front of the hall with a smirk on his face. Harry noticed Major Elric tighten up and glare hole in Jacob, whose smirk grew even wider if possible. Dumbledore smiled and shook hands with the boy before turning once again and facing the hall.

"As I mentioned,General Mustang will be teaching a new class for sixth years and up called Alchemy. Major Elric is also an alchemist, and will be joining the Gryffindor house, while Mr. Lamb has been sorted into the Slytherin house. All sixth years and above wanting to take Alchemy may sign up on the sheet that will be waiting in your common room. Until then, tuck in."

Food suddenly appeared on every table as Major Elric and Jacob Lamb walked to their own tables. Harry looked down the table and saw the only free seat was next to him. Major Elric walked up and sat down with a small smile.

"Ed Elric, nice to meet you," he said, holding out his left hand. Harry took it and smiled, already having a good guess who his new 'guards' were.

"Harry Potter, same here," Harry said. "These are my friends Ron and Hermione." Ed politely shook both of their hands, then turned to look at the high table. To Harry, it seemed as if he was trying to get the General's attention, makinga weird hand signal towhich the General nodded and started to eat. Ed turned back around and looked at the food, grinning.

" Wow," he said, eyes sparkling, "I've never seen so much food in my life!" Harry chuckled at the look on Ed's face and started to eat.

"So Ed, what's it like being a state alchemist?" Hermione asked with a questioning look on her face. Harry saw Ed's eyes darken and he looked at Hermione.

"It sucks."

"Then why are you still in the military?" Ron asked. Ed glared at him making Ron recoil as if struck.

"Because it's the only way I can get into the state libraries… legally," Ed said, a slight smirk touching his visage, still staring at Ron.

Hermione overlooked this and kept asking questions. "When I found out that state alchemists were coming to Hogwarts,I did some research and your name came up a few times. Is it true that you're the youngest state alchemist in military history?" Harry looked over at Ed expectantly, remembering his discussion with Ron and Hermione over the summer…

"_There's going to be an Alchemy class this year?" Hermione asked with a unbelieving tone in her voice. "Alchemy is a dead subject, Ronald. It was a muggle science used to turn lead into gold, it doesn't actually exist." Ron vehemently shook his head._

"_I'm serious. Dad said that word at the ministry was that Dumbledore had hired an alchemist from another countries military to come and teach an Alchemy class. In fact, he's even having him bring a student with him. It's kinda like an exchange program."_

"_What are their names?" Harry asked looking up from reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages' for the umpteenth time._

"_Ummm… something Mustang and maybe an Elric? I don't remember their first names or ranks…" Hermione looked thoughtful._

"_I wonder if I could find a book somewhere about them… What country are they from?" Ron blinked._

"_Am- something… Amtries? Amsters… Amrets… Ametries… no, wait… I've got it! Amestris! It was Amestris for sure." Hermione looked doubtful but stood up and walked to the door nonetheless. Ron looked after her. "Oy! Where are you off too?"_

"_I'm going to go and order a book. If I'm lucky it might get here in a few days." She walked out the door and Ron turned back to Harry, who shrugged and turned back to his book._

_**Three Days Later**_

"_It's here!" Hermione burst into Ron's room and turned on the lights, succeeding in waking up both Harry and Ron, the later of which swore and covered up his head with his sheets._

"_Gods Hermione! What's so important that you had to wake us up this early?" Ron groaned from beneath his covers. Hermione opened up the blinds and the morning light spilled into the room._

"_The book on Amestris came this morning!" Hermione all but squealed as she sat on the foot of Ron's bed and cracked open the heavy volume on her lap. Harry looked over at her curiously and even Ron peeked out to watch and listen. Hermione spent a few short minutes flipping the pages furiously before she stopped on one page towards the middle of the book titled "Amestris Military"._

"_Did you find it?" Ron yawned out, looking over her shoulder as she moved her eyes across the page at an alarming speed. Suddenly she slowed down and pointed her finger at a subtitle on the page._

"_Is that the name you were talking about?" Ron looked at where she was pointing and nodded._

"_Edward Elric." _

"Yes…" Ed switched his gaze to her from Ron, who looked relieved.

"I also read that you're the only state alchemist that helps the people of the state. The book called you the alchemist who was 'The Champion of the People' and the only state alchemist with a soul and so many other things. It also listed all of your achievements**, **like when you stopped the uprising in Liore, the red water incident in Xenotime, catching the master thief Psiren, helping to identify the mass murderer Scar**…** I really can't see how he can kill so many people, it just seems so wrong--"

"Stop!" Ed interrupted almost yelling. "Most of those people who Scar killed were state alchemists who had killed countless people and never cared! Most of them deserved what they got! Scar would never hurt an innocent person, or so he claims… he only kills state alchemists!!" Ed finished looking down at his, now empty, plate.

"Did he ever hunt you?" Harry asked putting down his fork and leaning forward as he tried to glen more information.

"Still does, he almost killed my brother and me once," Ed said looking up.

"I didn't know you had a brother, the book said that you had no family left!" Hermione said, unwilling to doubt a book.

"It's just me and my younger brother Alphonse," Ed said with a touch of happiness in his voice and a tender look in his eye. "We're all that we have." After realizing what he had said, Ed's face hardened quickly and he took on a more aggravated look.

Harry changed the subject after this,seeing that Ed was getting annoyed by all the questioning. The four of them had a fairly pleasant discussion afterward until Dumbledore stood up to make his after dinner announcements.

"Before you head to bed, I have a few start**-**of**-**term announcements to make," he said, looking over the hall. "As you all know, we lost our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year, so taking over her post this year is none other than our own Professor Snape." Ed looked up at a man who he immediately disliked. The applause after this announcement was noticeably absent from the Gryffindor table, and Harry looked furious. "Potions**, **Professor Snape's previous subject, will be taught by an old friend of mine, Horace Slughorn." The students in the Great Hall clapped politely, and the noise slowly died down. "As returning students will remember, the Dark Forest is off limits to any and all students, and there is a list on Mr. Flitch's door of items prohibited at Hogwarts." With one last look aroundthe hall, Dumbledore dismissed them. Harry got up to leave and noticed Ed move towards the teacher's table.

"Hey Ed! Are you coming?"

"I'll be by later. I have to talk to Mustang for a minute," Ed said as he waved them off. Harry shrugged and started to the Gryffindor tower with Ron and Hermione behind him.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think? It took me forever to get this typed. Please R&R! I hope to have the next chapter out next week sometime! Thanks for Reading!!**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, hopefully many of you will be able to tell a difference from before. The revised chapter has a bit more depth to it and has some new added scenes in it. Overall, I think it's much much better than before. I hope you enjoy reading it!!**

**By the way, the A/N above is from the original chapter.**

**EdElricFan1001**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist (sigh).**_

_**An Interesting Year:**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Ed became quickly of the questions that Hermione had started to ask. He knew she was just curious, but jeez, did the girl ever shut-up?! He made a mental note to be eternally grateful to Harry for changing the subject and distracting Hermione long enough for him to cool off. Besides, his mind was already preoccupied with other, more important, matters. That boy, Jacob Lamb, _was_ Wrath, of that he was sure. But as to what the little snot was doing here… he was more than confused. It didn't help that his brain was sleep deprived from the traveling to get to this stupid school in the first place. He knew that if Wrath was here, either Envy or Sloth were sure to be close by.

The food on Ed's fork disappeared as he went to stick it in his mouth. He looked remorsefully at his, now empty, plate and silently groaned. This was so _not_ his day.

He heard someone clear their throat and he looked up at the headmaster, who stood in front of the hall ready to give, what appeared to be, a speech. Ed looked away, uninterested, only listening with one ear as he tried to muddle through what, exactly, the homunculi were up to. He got so deep in his thoughts, in fact, that he was actually surprised when the people around him stood up and started talking, heading out of the hall and up to what, he assumed, to be their rooms. He stood up a few seconds behind everyone else and turned toward the head table, intent on talking to Mustang before bed.

"Hey Ed! Are you coming?" Edward looked back over his shoulder lazily to see Harry standing at the door waiting for him. He shook his head.

"I'll be up in a bit. I need to talk to Mustang for a second." Harry nodded and turned back to Ron and Hermione, all three heading out with the crowd. Ed turned back around and walked towards the front table where a irritable and tired-looking Roy Mustang was waiting for him, tapping his foot impatiently no less.

"This had better be important, Fullmetal." Mustang grunted out with a noticeable yawn. Ed nodded, impatient.

"Of course it is! You think I'd be sacrificing my time for sleeping if it wasn't!" Mustang rolled his eyes and waved his hand on as if to say 'continue'. Ed snorted, but went on. "Didn't you think that the Lamb kid looked the slightest bit familiar?" The Colonel shrugged.

"He looked a bit familiar. Why? Do you know him?" Ed bobbed his head with a grunt.

"He looks just like Wrath-the homunculus I fought before. Don't you remember him? Anyway, if Wrath is here I doubt he's alone."

"Why would Wrath come her in his regular form?" Mustang asked, now on high alert. He gazed around the room out of habit before focusing on Ed again. "What's your suggestion on how to handle this?" A glint sparkled in Ed's eyes.

"I suggest we hunt down and beat the little punk like the nasty little-" Roy sighed and held up his hand, stopping Ed mid-rant.

"Don't you think it would be a better idea to watch him first?" Ed grunted. "We can't go around making rash accusations. We will watch him first and try to capture him when the appropriate time presents itself, and only then. That's an order Major Elric." Roy finished sternly, noticing the defiant look on Ed's face.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever." Ed waved him off and sniffed, yawning a little.

"If that's all, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Fullmetal." Mustang walked past him and out the entranceway. Ed followed, dragging his sluggish legs out of the hall and slowly up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning, Edward slowly woke up and groaned, pulling aside one of the curtains on his four-poster bed. It was still dark out. Because of the necessity of keeping his automail right arm and left leg a secret, he knew he had very late nights and early mornings. Not exactly what he had wanted. He felt around on his beside table for his pocket-watch and opened it to check the time.

Six-thirty…

Way to freakin' early!

Classes didn't even start until nine!

Edward grunted quietly as he pulled himself out of his bed. He grabbed his blue uniform from where he had thrown it the night before and glared at it. He didn't know why they had to chose _now_ for him to wear it. Even the Hogwarts uniforms were better! He grudgingly pulled it on and then stumbled down the steps, half-asleep, to the common room. Letting loose a yawn, Ed made his way over to his bag and pulled out some paper and a pen (he hated those stupid quills that the wizarding world seemed to favor, what, were they locked in the dark ages or something?!) and sat down at one of the tables scattered around the room and started to write with his left hand. When he finished, he put down the pen and began to read over it.

_Dear Alphonse,_

_How are things going at home? I sure wish that I were there with you, although from what I hear this place has a massive library. I can't wait to check it out- who knows what might be in there? And Al? There's something really important that I need to tell you. There is this kid here who looks just like Wrath, and I'm sure that if he is Wrath, then the other homunculi aren't too far away. I don't know what they're planning, but it doesn't look good. I want you to be very careful and don't, under any circumstances. leave headquarters. Stay close to Hawkeye and the gang- I'm sure that they will protect you if anything happens. It's nearing seven and I have classes so I'll stop here. Write back quickly and stay safe Al._

_Your older brother,_

_Edward Elric_

Ed nodded to himself and stood up. He decided to mail the letter at lunch, and he put it in his pockets on his way out the portrait hole. He stretched his arms, hearing and feeling his back pop as he made his way slowly around the school. He had memorized the map that the headmaster had sent him, but he still wanted to better familiarize himself with his surroundings. He was wandering so long, in fact, that he didn't get down to the Great Hall for breakfast until eight-fifteen.

"Hey Ed, where have you been?" Harry asked as Ed sat down next to him and began to pile his plate with food.

"I decided to take a walk around the school to get a better feeling of what the castle is like." He answered with his mouth stuffed with food, which he ended up choking on when the owls flew in to deliver mail to their respective owners. Ed had just stopped coughing when a large barn owl decided to land on his head. His eye twitched as Harry coaxed the bird onto his arm. Harry removed the letter and let the bird fly away before handing it to Ed.

Mumbling under his breath, Ed took the letter and started reading. His face grew paler with each sentence he read. He finally realized what, exactly, he forgot to do.

_Dear Edward,_

_Winry called. She wanted to talk to you about some new automail that she wanted to make for you and wanted me to take some measurements for her, but… well I couldn't exactly do that with you gone, so I told her you were asleep, but she got it out of me brother! She came to Central and threw a fit and the Fuhrer eventually just told her where you went. She's got Major Armstrong with her and she's on her way there. I would suggest hiding. Hope school's going okay though. Don't forget to write back and tell me all about it!_

_Wishing you luck,_

_Alphonse Elric_

Ed gulped audibly and clenched his teeth. Surely Winry wouldn't be able to get here… right? This place was supposed to be hidden…

"Ed, are you alright?" Hermione asked, pulling Ed out of his daze. He cringed and nodded. Folding up the letter, he stood up, intent on making his way to the head table to talk with his commanding officer. He didn't even make it to his feet when the doors flew open with a loud bang. The entire hall fell silent as the noise echoed throughout and every head turned to see who, exactly, had disturbed the peace. Ed forced himself to look as well, even though he already suspected who it was, and his face turned even more white when he realized this was true.

A very ticked Winry Rockebell stood in the entranceway, fuming, with a, very scared, Alex Louis Armstrong in tow.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: It took me a little longer for this one. Please R&R! The third chapter should be coming out this weekend! I'm setting up a poll, I need your opinion on whether this should be an EdWin story or not. Poll ends on Saturday! Thanks!

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hopefully, you can all see the difference between this and what was previously here. It's definitely much better than before, I believe.

**Thanks to auPHE for working with me on these revisions! And thanks to everyone who continues to review and read this story, you're all amazing!!**

**I have a poll up currently on my profile for anyone interested.**

**Happy Reading!**

**EdElricFan1001**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter…unfortunately.**

**An Interesting Year:**

**Chapter 3:**

Edward gulped audibly and sat back down, ducking behind Harry's arm, praying to the God's that he didn't think existed for Winry not to see him. But since when has Edward ever been lucky?

"EDWARD ELRIC!" Winry screeched as she deftly marched in-between the house tables to where Edward was hiding.

"Hey Winry. So how are things going at home?" Ed asked standing up and laughing nervously, his voice shaking some.

Winry's hand sprang forward and Edward let out a grunt of pain as she yanked him down the aisle by his ear. "Things are going just wonderfully Edward. Except one of my annoying best friends neglected to tell me that he had decided to leave the country for a year. What? Did you think I wasn't going to find out? I bet you even told Alphonse to lie to me! You just wait until I get done with you…" She threatened angrily as she Edward through the double doors and into the hall, the doors closing behind them with a snap.

Winry released her death grip on Edward's ear in favor of beating her favorite wrench against her palm. "Mind telling me exactly what's going on?"

"Uh…" Edward began, holding his hands up and taking a stride back, "I'm here on a mission as a bodyguard this year. It was kinda urgent and I didn't really get a lot of time to pack and stuff much less write a letter or call. I didn't ask Al to lie either. He didn't know what to tell you. I'm only doing my job Winry, I promise you that!"

Winry sighed and let her hands fall to her side. "I guess I can't really blame you for that one. I don't ask for a lot Edward, but I do like knowing if you plan to leave the country okay?" Edward nodded, keeping a careful eye on the wrench. Winry perked up, "I brought you some new automail to try! If I can take your measurements today, I can have it adjusted to the correct size by tomorrow." Edward smiled.

"I think I can arrange that." Winry blushed and Ed turned his face away, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Well, well, well… what's this here? Two lovebirds?" Edward rolled his eyes as Mustang peeked his head through the door, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Having a private moment with your mechanic Edward." Edward made a very rude hand gesture then provoking Winry to knock him in the head with her wrench. While Edward sat and muttered to himself and rubbed is knot, Winry turned to talk to Mustang who was noticeably giggling behind his hand.

"General Mustang! There's someone here to see you as well." Winry said in a buttery tone. Mustang smiled at her and opened his mouth only to have a bullet shoot by his head. Mustang turned to see Hawkeye standing at the doors of the school, two large cardboard boxes at her side. She didn't lower the gun even when she began to speak.

"You seem to have forgotten all of your paperwork, sir. Oddly enough, Havoc seems to have found every last piece in the dumpsters next to headquarters. Surely you didn't have anything to do with that, did you?" Hawkeye acknowledged the two boxes at her side and then looked back up at Mustang. "You're going to do it all tonight, and you won't be allowed to torch it either." Hawkeye cocked her gun, daring Mustang to defy her. Roy choose to, instead, shoot her a daring smile.

"I bet you just made all of that up just so that you could see me. Of course no one could blame you, why would anyone want to be away from me for very long?" Mustang ended with a extra charming smile and cocked eyebrow, something that would make most girls swoon…

…The next bullet proceeded to shoot in between the hairs on the very top of his head. Hawkeye sighed at him, clearly annoyed.

"Try again, sir." She replied in a monotone.

Edward snorted quietly as he stood up from the floor. Winry turned to him and offered a hand which Edward took with a smile. He had really forgotten just how great it was to have Winry around. He really had missed her. "Come on, Winry, let's go and grab some breakfast. I have some people I want to introduce you to, and you won't believe how good the food is here! Not as good as Granny's of course, but it runs a close second." Edward proceeded to tell Winry as they walked through the double doors, leaving Mustang behind with Hawkeye and Armstrong.

Winry marveled at the ceiling above, which depicted the bright morning sky while Edward told her all about the magic he had seen so far, clearly excited.

"I've been told they have an amazing library here. I'm going to make some time to go check it out soon, I really want to see if there are any books about the Philosopher's Stone. I've been thinking that I could use the magic I learn here to help make the stone, I already have a few theories, all I need to do is prove them…" Ed trailed off as they reached Harry, Ron and Hermione, all three of which looked up at him and Winry wit confused looks on their faces. Edward gestured for Winry to sit down and sat next to her, smiling hugely.

The golden trio exchanged quick glances, all three thinking almost the same thing. All wondering who Edward's mysterious new friend was and what about her had triggered this new side of Ed's personality.

* * *

_**A/N: Short chapter, I know! But it fit right. The next chapter is coming soon, I promise! Please continue to review, and don't forget about the poll! It's deciding whether this will be an EdWin story or not! Thanks for reading, and keep watch for new chapters!!**_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Here is the revised version of Chapter 3. Is not as good as I had hoped, but it suffices for now, I'll probably come back and rewrite it again sometime.

**As of now, I'm not only going to work on Chapter 4 revisions, but also on Chapter 17. Chapter 4 should be posted by next week and Chapter 17 by the end of the month if all goes as planned. But I do have marching band and drum major auditions coming up this week, so these dates are tentative. **

**Happy Reading!  
****EdElricFan1001**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter. I also don't own a Ferrari.**_

_**An Interesting Year**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

Harry couldn't help laughing. In the past day that Ed had been with them he had thought him incapable of fear, (Winry proved otherwise) and laughter (courtesy of Hawkeye). Although Harry was a little curious as to what automail was. He had never before heard of it, but apparently Winry made some for Ed and he had broken it, making Winry very mad.

"Stupid trigger-happy lieutenant! What possessed me to buy Winry that wrench in the first place?!" Harry heard Ed mutter under his breath as he sat down next to Harry.

"Hey Ed, what's automail?" asked Hermione who had recovered from the incident.

"It's the most wonderful thing in the world!!" Winry said sitting down beside Ed. "Ed has-" Winry had started to say only to have Ed interrupt her.

"Machine Junkie."

"Alchemy Freak!"

This caused Harry to laugh even harder and louder now that the Hall had started to mummer about their new guests. Even the teachers were talking.

"EDWARD ELRIC! IT'S WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Armstrong said running up and then picking up Ed and squeezing him into a tight hug, pink sparkles surrounding them.

Ron looked at Armstrong, absolutely terrified of him.

"Uh, Ed? Who is this guy?"

"Can't…breath…" Ed wheezed, out of breath due to Armstrong's vice grip. Armstrong set him down. "This is Major Armstrong," Ed told them. The sparkles grew.

"It's wonderful to meet you!" Armstrong said, shaking Harry, Ron, and Hermione's hands, all of them cracking.

"Wow…you're pretty strong," Harry commented.

"It's a trait that's been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!"

"Yeah, we know already!" Ed said walking in front of Armstrong as another bullet whizzed through the hall. "I think that you should go and save Mustang from Hawkeye, it looks to me like she's about to kill him," Ed said sitting back down as Armstrong looked up to see Hawkeye pointing her gun at Mustang's head.

"Of course!" Armstrong said as Ed sighed. He looked up and saw a teacher walking down the length of the table, handing out class schedules.

"So…Ed." He looked from the teacher to Winry who was talking to him. "Are you really going to be here for a whole year?" Winry asked sweetly. Ed gulped, knowing that the wrench was hidden under the table.

"Not a whole year exactly, more like ten months or so. I'll also come home for breaks." Ed told her trying to sound calm even though Winry's face darkened some. Ed could feel the wrench already, and he braced himself.

"I guess that's okay, at long as I come and visit some." Ed sighed as someone tapped his shoulder.

"Mr. Elric, I have your schedule. Professor Dumbledore already had yours made out since you have a job." The be speckled teacher told him before moving on to the next person. Ed looked down at the paper as Harry looked over his shoulder.

"Excellent, we have the same classes!" Ed looked back down at his paper. He had a free period then and after break.

"We have Snape, Slughorn, and Mustang today!" Ed complained as he looked over his schedule again. "Just what I need! Two extra hours with General Sarcasm." Ron snorted into his oatmeal.

"Do you call him that to his face?" Hermione asked, appalled with the way that Ed referred to his commanding officer.

"Duh! Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Ron looked at Ed with a new respect for him.

"Oi! Pipsqueak!"

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" Ed yelled at Mustang, who in turn, flashed one of his award winning smiles to Ed. All the girls sighed.

"What? I'm only stating the truth."

"Jerk! Just wait. One of these days I'm gonna-"

"Personally I don't care what you're 'gonna' do. We need to talk."

"Fine." Ed walked over to Mustang still grumbling.

"Edward, while we're here I need you to act like a well trained military dog. People might think something if you don't. A few other things, people here are more accepting so you don't have to keep your automail secret unless you want to. Just don't tell anyone how you really lost your arm and leg, okay?" Mustang cleared his throat. "And you have to draw a transmutation circle when performing alchemy. Unless you're being attacked."

"Yes, sir!" Ed said with a sharp salute and sarcastic smile. Mustang sighed.

"Dismissed," Ed walked back to the table. Ron, Harry and Winry stood up. Hermione had already left for her first class.

"Winry, can you do the automail check now since we have some time?" Winry nodded as Harry and Ron headed to the staircase. Ed and Winry followed behind, listening to Harry and Ron's heated discussion about Quidditch.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow. This is my longest chapter so far. It was ten pages long, but I'm making half of it into a new chapter. The EdWin poll ends tomorrow at midnight, so please vote soon! Thanks for reading, and please R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I have the results of the poll, drum roll please… and the winner is… EdWin! In a resounding landslide victory of eight to two. Thanks to all who voted!**_

_**An Interesting Year:**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

No one was in the common room except for half a dozen seventh years one of which Harry walked up and began to talk to.

"So, where can we start?" Winry asked, shifting her toolbox causing it to make a loud clanging noise. Ed looked around the almost deserted common room, then pointed to a chair over in the corner.

"How about right there?" Winry nodded and walked over, setting her tools on the table then sitting down herself to rummage through her toolbox. Ed sat down next to her pulling off his military issued jacket reveling his tank top and automail underneath. Harry and Ron chose this moment to show up, and did an excellent impression of a goldfish.

"Why are you wearing armor on your arm?" Harry asked as Winry stared to loosen the screws holding on the automail plates. When his forearm came off Ron's jaw dropped and hit the floor.

"Where's your arm?!" Ron asked completely dumbfounded.

"You're looking at it," Winry told him while digging around in Ed's arm. "So far everything looks good, but you were right when you said that you needed to oil it. I Think that's all that's wrong," Ed nodded.

"You think?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow. "How do you find out?"

"I go into the nerve casing and check to see what color the wires are. If it hurts really bad then they're rusted." She said with an evil smile on her face before unwrapping a wire and sharply jabbing the small wires inside.

"OW! WHAT DID I DO?!" Ed asked very angry at Winry for messing with his nerves instead of just looking at the wires. "I thought that you said you could look at the colors to see how bad the wires were!"

"This way was faster. And yes, you do need to oil the joints in your arm." Winry told Ed who had not stopped his rant to pay attention to her.

"Ed can you go get the oil that I gave you?" Winry asked who was still fuming.

"Fine. I'll be right back."

"How bad does that hurt?" Harry asked Winry who was watching Ed run up the stairs.

"How bad does what hurt?"

"Having a hunk of metal attached to your shoulder." Harry said.

Winry's eyes grew sad as she watched the stairs. "Enough to make a hardened adult soldier cry out in pain like a little kid."

"What about Ed? If someone had poked my nerve like you had poked his then I would not have been that calm about it." Harry asked, hoping to find out more about the mysterious state alchemist.

"He never even whimpered when he had the automail surgery. Ed's always been like that. My grandmother and I gave him the automail surgery when he was only ten. It's an extremely painful three hour procedure, but Ed didn't make one noise, not once." Winry said looking them both in the eye. "After the surgery it usually takes three years to recover basic motor skills, but Ed was able to move perfectly in less than a year. He won't let himself recover from anything, he always pushes himself, always thinking of someone else's safety before his own. And to protect those around him he never shows any real pain. He could be bleeding form the head and insist that he's okay. But, that's just Ed." Winry said with a fond smile as Ed came down the stairs.

"Sorry it took so long. The bottle was at the bottom of my trunk." He looked over at Winry with a funny look on his face. "What's that look for?" She just shook her and took the oilcan from Ed who shrugged and sat down letting Winry oil his arm.

"Hey Ed, how did you lose your arm?" Ron asked making Ed and Winry stiffen.

"I lost it in the eastern rebellion." Was all that Ed would say.

""So who's this Professor Snape who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts? He looks like a jerk." Ed said changing the subject from his arm. He earned a dirty look from Winry for judging people before he knew them.

"He's the worst teacher ever!" Ron almost yelled. "He has it in for the Gryffindors because he's the head of Slytherin. We can't even go into one of his classes without losing a ton of points. If I were you I'd stay out of his way." Ed just laughed.

"Is that all? From the looks on your faces I thought that he was much worse."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking at Ed.

"When you're in the military you deal with a bunch of-"

"Watch your language!" Winry told him.

"-jerks. He seems pretty mild compared to some of the people I've dealt with.

"Just don't cause any trouble Ed, okay?" Winry asked looking up at Ed briefly, then continued her oiling.

"Trouble? When have I ever caused any trouble?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Please don't bother me with that list! I'm kinda busy." Her response made Harry and Ron laugh, and earned them a death glare from Ed.

"What about Mustang? What's he like?" Harry asked as his laughter died down.

"He's a perverted lazy jerk with a god-complex." Ed told them stiffly frowning at the thought of him.

"Come on Ed! He's such a nice man. And he gave you the job you have right now. Not to mention he has always taken care of you and Al." Winry said as she finished Ed's arm.

"Feh! Like I said, he's a perverted lazy jerk with a god-complex."

"Whatever!" Winry said closing up Ed's arm. "Done." Ed moved his arm and nodded, satisfied with the way it now moved.

"We better start heading to class," Ed said pulling out an intricately designed pocket watch and checking the time. "Winry, we'll drop you off at Mustang's room so you can hang out with Hawkeye."

* * *

_**A/N: Done! Thanks for reading, and a special thank you to everyone who voted! As stated before the winner is EdWin! Please R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.**_

_**An Interesting Year:**_

_**Chapter 6:**_

Ed, Harry, and Ron made it to Snape's room at the same time as Hermione, whose arms were full of big, heavy books, and was looking very put-upon.

"We got so much homework for Runes!" She said when they walked over. "A fifteen- inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," Yawned Ron.

"You wait. I bet Snape gives us loads." At that the classroom door opened and Snape stepped out. Everyone got silent, except Ed who was muttering under his breath.

When Ed walked into his classroom, the first thing that he noticed were the pictures, which showed people in pain and discomforted. Like the rest of the class he looked at these pictures with disgust.

Ed ignored Snape talking. He didn't like the way that he talked about his subject, he had a caress in his voice that made Ed's blood run cold. Soon he had completely tuned out Snape and entered his own world, not caring too much for what Snape said seeing as he had already read the books.

"Mr. Elric." Snape said walking foreword to stand in front of Ed, who was roughly awoken from his daydream.

"Yes?"

"Since you did not have to take the O.W.L. I'm sure you will be able to answer a few questions for us. Maybe some about Alchemy, for the benefit of the class?" Snape smirked.

"Sure. Ask away." Ed relaxed in his seat, looking at Snape with a bored look on his face.

"Since we were just talking about Inferi, why don't you tell the class what a Homunculus is?" Ed cringed and glared at him. His gold eyes seeming on fire.

"Homunculus," Ed started. "Are soulless beings who are created from a failed Human Transmutation. They are made to look like the person that the Alchemists tried to bring back to life. They can only be killed if you have a piece to the actual human to weaken them." Ed glared at Snape who glared back even though the room grew cold just from the stare.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape said looking at Ed. "I want you to pair up with someone and practice non-verbal spells. Mr. Elric will pair up with Mr. Lamb." Ed nodded, then walked to the front of the room with Jacob Lamb. They stood across from each other with equal looks of distaste on their faces. "One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking._ The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. We will stop early so that Mr. Elric and Mr. Lamb can get some sparring in. Carry on."

Ed watched Harry and Ron. He had lost interest in watching Hermione, who had achieved the spell in less than ten minutes. Although Ron was interesting to watch as he had turned purple in the face trying to get the spell out while Harry stood there waiting.

"Pathetic, Weasley. Here-let me show you-" Snape said as he turned on Harry, who seemed to have forgotten that they were practicing non-verbal spells.

"PROTEGO!" Harry's charm knocked Snape into a desk. Ed found this much funnier than Snape though, who had given Harry detention on Saturday.

"We will stop here and allow Mr. Elric and Mr. Lamb to spar," Snape said with a flick of his wand making the desks disappear. "Please stand or sit at the back of the room to stay out of their way." Snape turned back to Ed and Jacob. "Only two rules: No killing and no Alchemy." He then turned around and went to stand at the back of the room, giving them permission to start.

Ed knew what he had to do. He took a simple fighting stance while Jacob Lamb just stood and stared at Ed.

"I'll give you the first attack," Ed said hoping to bait his opponent.

"If you insist," Ed knew that voice. The evil drawl was unmistakable. He then ran at Ed full force, right hand extended. Ed turned quickly and grabbed the boy's right arm with his automail. Swiftly with his left hand he pulled the boy's right sleeve, exposing a huge scar on the shoulder.

"Wrath."

"It took you long enough to figure it out," Wrath said, fixing his hair to it's normal length.

"This is about to get _very_ interesting," Ed said as he ran at Wrath, clapping his hands and transforming his arm into its characteristic short blade. Wrath tried to dodge Ed's attack but was not fast enough. The class gasped as Ed stabbed Wrath right where his heart should have been. Wrath fell down to the ground leaving Ed standing with a bloodied blade.

"You…you stabbed him!" Snape stuttered walking forward to try and help Wrath the best he could.

"Don't move! And I killed him, but don't worry. He'll be back soon, just watch." Ed told Snape, raising his blade and pointing at him.

"Why should I listen to you? He needs help!"

"Just watch!"

At that precise moment Wrath opened his eyes.

"That hurt!" He said sitting up. "I'm going to have to kill you for that one," Wrath licked the blood off of his cheek as Ed sat his blade under his neck.

"This," Ed said, indicating to Wrath. "is Wrath. He is one of the Homunculi." This brought more gasps from the class. Wrath's smile grew as he used one of his hands to change his clothes to normal.

"Shrimp, I hope that you know that I'm not alone."

"Of course! So where is Envy? Or is it Sloth?" Ed asked moving his blade closer to Wrath's neck.

"Like I'd tell you!" Wrath said knocking Ed's blade out of the way, and touching the wall. When the light cleared Wrath had made his right arm into a sword. He smiled and launched toward Ed who held up his own in defense.

A yell was heard from the back of the room as Wrath's blade hit Ed's forearm, only succeeding in cutting his jacket up. Ed went to strike back but found himself at Wrath's mercy. Ed felt cold steel against his neck.

"Fix your arm," Wrath said with an evil smile on his face. Ed clapped his hands and ran his left over his right making the blade disappear. "None of you try to play hero, it won't work." Wrath said turning to the class, then back to Ed. "It's amazing how handy your arm and leg are for me. I should be thanking you. If you hadn't tried human transmutation then I might not be able to use alchemy right now." Ed's eyes narrowed as he stared at Wrath.

"What do you mean, 'his arm and leg'," spat Malfoy, daring to break the silence. Wrath smiled.

"My right arm and left leg are really his. He preformed a taboo of alchemy and lost his arm and leg to the gate, which in turn gave them to me." Ed cringed. "And now Mr. Fullmetal Alchemist, it's time for you to die!"

* * *

_**A/N: Oh no! What will happen to Ed! Thanks to all of the people who reply! If you read please feel free to review and give criticism if **_**_you see anything wrong. Next chapter will come out soon. Please R&R!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of Fullmetal Alchemist, if anyone wants to give them to me fell free to.**_

_**An Interesting Year:**_

_**Chapter 7:**_

Ed knew that he had to move fast or risk getting his head cut off. In less than a second Ed threw up his right arm to block Wrath's attack. It was soon a battle of wills. Both Ed and Wrath were locked in a contest to see who would weaken first. The class watched with bated breath, hoping beyond all hopes that Ed would come out on top, even though it looked like Wrath would knock Ed back. Suddenly Ed and Wrath both jumped back and Ed clapped his hands then hit the floor…

Nothing happened.

"What did you do?" Wrath asked with a nasty snarl. Ed smiled.

"I sent Mustang a message, he'll be here shortly." Ed's smile grew wider. "You're trapped." Wrath looked very mad, in fact you could almost see the smoke rise from his head.

"It doesn't matter! I'll still get your other arm and leg as my own!" Wrath yelled starting to run towards Ed, aiming at the top of his left arm.

"That's what you think!" Ed said, clapping his hands and touching the ground and causing a huge spike to come out of the ground right at Wrath's feet.

The scene seemed to go in slow motion as Wrath clapped his hands and separated his hand from the metal making a small, sharp dagger, which he threw at Ed's unprotected left shoulder. Ed knew that there was no way he could move out of the way of the dagger due to the transmutation. The only thing that the class could do was watch with horror as Wrath was stabbed through the middle of his stomach. He let out and cry as blood gushed from the wound. A second later the dagger went deep into Ed's left shoulder, causing his coat to grow wet and dark with blood.

Ed stood, not making a sound, and only wincing slightly when he pulled the dagger out. He stared at it for a minute before throwing it aside with distaste. Ed slowly walked over to Wrath, who was at the bottom of the nearly ten foot long spike.

"Ed…are you okay?" Asked a very scared Hermione. Ed looked up with a small smile.

"Of course I'm okay. Something this small couldn't hurt me much, and Wrath knew that." Ed said kicking Wrath. "All we have to do now is wait until Mustang gets here to decide what we should do with him."

At that precise moment Mustang ran into the room with Hawkeye and Winry close behind. After seeing Wrath on the spike and Ed's blood she fell from the floor, close to the bloody dagger. Mustang showed no emotion as he surveyed the scene, and then walked over to Wrath followed closely by Hawkeye.

"So this is Wrath," Mustang said examining his face. "I regret that I missed this battle. From the looks on the student's faces it was very interesting. You'll have to give me the full commentary later. Until then I think that I will take Wrath to my office and find a way to send him to the Fuhrer." Ed nodded to Mustang before clapping his hands and making the spike disappear, and causing Wrath to hit the floor. Mustang picked Wrath up and started to walk to the door.

"Miss Rockbell," Winry looked up to Mustang. "You might want to bandage Fullmetal before he bleeds to death." Mustang pulled out a small military first aid kit and threw it to Winry who caught it. "Edward," Ed looked up to Mustang who had started to walk out the door. "I would like to meet you along with Mr.'s Potter and Weasley and Miss Granger during your next free period. I'll be in Dumbledore's office." Ed saluted as Mustang walked out of the room.

"Ed…sit down. Let me bandage your arm." Winry said walking over to Ed and making him sit down and telling him to take off his coat.

"Winry…" Ed started as he pulled off his coat and tank top. "I'm fine, I promise!" He ignored the stares from the class who were intrigued by Ed's arm, not to mention his cut and many scars from working in the military and the automail surgery. Winry started to clean Ed's shoulder, tears coming to her eyes.

Ed's eyes grew soft as he picked up her chin with his automail arm, a small smile graced his lips. "I promised that I wouldn't make you cry anymore unless they were tears of joy." Winry looked up at Ed and gave him a soft smile.

"Hold still and let me finish your bandaging," Winry said as Ed relaxed more and allowed Winry to gingerly finish his bandaging, barely wincing when she tightened the bandage. When she was done she stood up and handed Ed his shirt and coat. "Sorry Ed, but I think that they're ruined. Ed looked the clothes over.

"Not quiet," Ed said once again clapping his hands and then touching his coat and then shirt. The bloodstain disappeared in a flash of blue light. Ed picked up and pulled on his coat and tank top with a smile.

"So that was a Homunculi," Snape said, speaking for the first time in awhile. Ed looked over and nodded.

"That one was Wrath. Right now there are six. I recently took out Greed." Ed told Snape, looking right in the eye. "From what I know right now there's not really a way to get rid of Wrath as none of his human remains are left." Winry had a fearful look on her face as if wondering how Ed took care of Greed.

"Why's your arm made of metal?" Sneered Malfoy, finally breaking the silence. Ed glared at him with fire in his eyes.

"Because I lost my real one in the Eastern Rebellion," Ed told Malfoy.

"Probably because you suck at dueling," Malfoy told Ed with an evil smirk on his face. He didn't even have a chance to react before Ed had his blade under Malfoy's nose.

"Still think so?" Ed asked as Malfoy's expression went to pure terror.

"I-I was j-just joking!" Malfoy said, his voice shaking noticeably. Ed almost laughed, but after much effort he kept a straight face.

"You're lucky can't hurt you with a clear conscious, or- well, I'll just let you decide how you would look." Ed told Malfoy in a harsh whisper, he removed his blade and walked away. He heard a small snicker.

His temper through the roof, Ed turned around and kneed Malfoy in the stomach with his right leg. Malfoy fell to the floor, coughing and sputtering. He looked up at Ed with a sneer on his face Ed just smiled.

"Next time it will be my left leg." He walked away before Malfoy could talk again. With a sheepish look on his face, Ed grinned at Winry. "Can you fix my automail later? I think I might have…uh…knocked out the balance…a little." Winry's face grew dark, and then she looked up, the wrench nowhere in sight. Ed gave a worried chuckle; this new Winry was scarier than the one who threw wrenches. Winry sighed.

"Let me see your wrist," Now speechless, Ed walked over and pulled up his sleeve. Winry looked over his wrist, and then weighed it in her hands. "It's just jammed. At least I know it wasn't your fault this time."

"So…no wrench?"

"No wrench." Ed smiled bigger. "I'll just take it off on tomorrow and fix it." Ed sobered up fast.

"You'll be on the train back to Amestris tomorrow. It's not safe for you here with the Homunculus around. No auguring now, wait until later. You can fix my automail tonight." Winry nodded, her gaze murderous. Ed knew that he would pay for this one later.

The bell cut off their conversation. Ed walked over to Winry and helped her off her chair. They slowly started to walk to Dumbledore's office with Harry, Ron, and Hermione close behind.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, that's one of my longest chapters! I want to once again apologize for how long it took the last chapter to come out I tried!! The site wouldn't let me add anything! Thanks ahead of tome for reading and reviewing!!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the great Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: Okay I know this is a little late updating… but I had good reasons namely…**_

_**(See bottom of page for rest of Apology).**_

_**An Interesting Year:**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

"General Mustang, what do you propose we do with him? We can't very well leave him here at Hogwarts. I cannot put my students in anymore danger." Dumbledore stated calmly looking at Mustang who was sitting across from him. The Flame Alchemist sighed.

"I'll ask for Ed's opinion on what to do with him. He's dealt with the Homunculi far more than I have." Just as he finished his thought, Ed walked in the door, not bothering to knock; he was followed closely by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Winry.

"General Mustang, sir!" Ed said walking in and saluting to Mustang.

"Drop the act, Fullmetal. You don't have to act like a butt-kisser in here." Ed glared at him but noticeably relaxed. He sat down, now slouching, not bothering to care about how he looked.

"So… What do you want General Sarcasm?" Ed asked looking over at him.

"You're here for three reasons, Fullmetal. The first being we need your opinion on what to do with Wrath. The other two are that we need to come clean on the reason why we are here and the other is that your brother is down in my office. We felt that it would be safer if he was here instead of home." Ed became more solemn, and at the mention of his brother his face grew hard. He gave a curt nod before Mustang continued. "If you want I can Send Lt. Hawkeye to retrieve Alphonse… he might be able to help." Ed shook his head and looked away.

Mustang nodded and started talking about military life for a state alchemist so that the people in the room could better understand what was going on. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were appalled, but amazed, by all that military personal had to do. Winry looked as if she was about to cry, and Hermione put her arm around her. Dumbledore nodded a time or two, and when Mustang was finished he looked grave. Mustang nudged Ed.

"It started about two months ago, Al and I were investigating Lab 5 on our own accord. We were… researching something important. We actually were supposed to be in the Central Library and let two other officers investigate for us… but Al and I… Well we didn't want anyone to get hurt because of us, so we escaped late at night and snuck to the lab. When we arrived we found that the lab was guarded heavily, but not by soldiers, but by traps. Knowing that we could not go the front entrance of the gate without triggering an alarm we went around the side. It was easy enough for Al to throw me up to the top so I could lower down the barbed wire for him to climb up. The only way in we could find that was not boarded up was a small vent halfway up the building. Al lifted me up and I crawled through it until I reached a way down." Ed paused for a second, then took a deep breath and continued.

"The hallway was lit, so it was pretty obvious that someone had been there recently… even though it had been recorded that it was not used anymore. To make a long story shorter, the hall was full of traps… and I sprung every one of them. When I finally made it to the end of the hall I found a door. When I went in I didn't see anything… at all. Unfortunately I didn't see the suit of armor just inside. When he told me that he had to eliminate all intruders, I prepared myself and fought him. It wasn't an easy battle… a few seconds after it started my automail grew loose… and it was a lot harder to fight. As the battle wore on I got even more tired and my actions became slow… that is how my shoulder was cut open… I knew that I had to end it, and soon. I remember cutting the armor's head off, you see the soul was bound in the armor so it could only be killed by destroying the seal. I thought I had won after that, but I was sorely mistaken. The armor held two souls instead of just one. While I had dropped my guard the body of the armor attacked and cut my side open. I can't remember a lot about the fight from there, I do remember cutting the armor in half. After that I asked for any information on the Philosopher's stone. The older brother who was in the head told me that he would show me… but the younger… he killed himself. I tried to stop him… to explain that he was still human… but…" Ed's voice had gotten shaky, and both Winry and Hermione were crying silently. Ed cleared his voice and continued.

"The older brother led me down another hallway where we were shortly attacked by chimeras… I was able to defeat all that attacked me, but they stopped soon, the brother said it was because their master told them to. Their master happened to be an old friend of mine… Zhou Tucker. He had turned himself into a Chimera… I was told that I could trust him and he led me to a room where there were fragments of Philosopher's Stones… he told me I should try and make one… I argued, of course. The main ingredient of the Philosopher's Stone is human lives, so I told him flat out no. he told me since the people were already dead their lives would go to waste if I didn't use them, I agreed and started my work… that is until the ceiling collapsed. It was then I realized that Tucker really was working with the homunculi and when the ceiling collapsed live prisoners fell into the transmutation circle. I told them I would not transmute the stone… and the only thing I got was a kick in the side. When they realized that I would not do it at all… they brought in motivation… they threatened to kill Al, they dragged him in the room and stuck a knife to his throat… I didn't have a choice I thought. So I proceeded to prepare the transmutation… when everything was ready I clapped my hands to activate the alchemy… my right arm had actually given away when I started fighting the Homunculus… and… I couldn't do it. That was when Envy decided that I was not worth keeping alive and started to beat me… after that a man named Scar… who happened to be a state alchemist killer… caused a distraction and gave me the time to run over to free Al. But I was not careful enough. I stepped right in spilled Philosopher's Stone. After that everything is a blur… then black. I woke up a day and a half later in the hospital. I was able to pass on some information to Lt. Col. Hughes, he might know more about the Homunculus… besides that I only know their names… Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Envy, Lust, and Gluttony." Ed finished his tale with his eyes hidden behind his hair, Winry and Hermione were both freely sobbing now and Mustang had become very quiet. Dumbledore was to stunned to speak, and Harry and Ron could only look at each other.

What other secrets did this guy have??

* * *

_**A/N: Wow… that was my best work I think. It just sorta… flowed. As for my apology, I was grounded from the computer for a while. For a week I had writers block, and then I was invited to the Prom by a awesome guy… so that meant really cleaning the house, and going shopping… a lot. I am going to update every other Saturday maybe more often from now on so that I can study for my EOC's more. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! And if you want the next chapter this Saturday I want at least six reviews, PLEASE?**_

_**Anyway I have a new poll…**_

_**DO YOU THINK AL SHOULD STAY AT HOGWARTS OR GO HOME?**_

_**YES NO**_

_**DO YOU THINK WINRY SHOULD STAY OR GO HOME?**_

_**YES NO**_

_**VOTE PLEASE!!**_

_**Until Next Time!!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.**_

_**The results are in from the poll:**_

_**Al and Winry…**_

_**That would spoil this chapter, so you'll just have to read and find out, won't you??**_

_**An Interesting Year:**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

The office was very quiet for about a minute, and then Ed continued his story.

"That was how I first figured out the power of each individual Homunculus. Besides the fact that they never die, they each have a special power. Envy is a shape shifter, so you never quite know how he is going to look, Lust has extendable nails that are razor sharp so she can stab her opponents. Gluttony can eat anything and everything, and his saliva is made of an acidic substance so it can melt through everything. Wrath can use alchemy, which is an amazing feat seeing as how it is impossible for most Homunculus to have that power. Sloth has the power to manipulate water to her will. Greed could change his body composition so that he was the ultimate shield and nothing could penetrate his barrier. They are after the Philosopher's Stone so that they can become human, or at least that's what they told me in the Lab 5 incident. As I said before, Lt. Col. Hughes might know more information, he works for the investigative department in the military and he told me he would find out as much as he could, I could contact him and ask if he knows anything." Ed finished. Mustang cleared his throat.

"I don't think that Hughes can help you Edward."

"Why?" Ed asked the General, looking surprised.

"He was murdered not to long after you left Central. We believe that it might have been the Homunculus's doing. The higher ups have done nothing about it though; they have to be covering up something. What information Brigadier General Hughes did manage to dig up points to the possibility that the Fuhrer might have something to do with his murder. I have been investigating on my own hoping to find some evidence on the matter, but all that I know right now is what he was researching before he died."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Ed asked, his voice low, but sending a chill over the room.

"You had enough on your chest at the time and I did not want you to get pulled off your journey or quit because of this. Hughes wouldn't have wanted it and he would have haunted me forever if I had allowed that to happen." Ed slumped in his seat, shaking slightly. Winry was bawling quietly, and Hermione tried to comfort her only to be pushed away. When Ed heard Winry crying he sat up straight and stood up and walked over to her.

"Winry…" He started only to be almost thrown to the floor as she fell in to his arms now crying hysterically. Ed rubbed her hair allowing her to cry onto his shoulder. Ed picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his chair where he sat down and allowed her to sit on his lap still crying, but softer now.

"What was he researching?" Ed asked quietly still trying to comfort Winry.

"What he found was… well it was about a soldier; a woman who had fought in Ishbal. Apparently she was the one who fired the first shot and caused the war to start, it also shows that she died in the war. When he looked in deeper it showed that the same woman is now the Fuhrer's secretary. Her name was Juliet Douglas. What Hughes found out must have been about this woman and then the Fuhrer decided that he knew to much and killed him."

Ed nodded silently, still holding a now hiccupping Winry.

"That would support our theory." Ed said. Mustang looked up.

"What theory?"

"Al and I think that the Fuhrer is a Homunculus."

Mustang's face showed shock and Winry's head shot up as she had a sharp intake of breath.

"How…how do you know?"

"Al said in his eye was the symbol of the uroburos, the snake devouring its own tail. That would show where all the corruption in the military was coming from. That's must be how Wrath knew we were here." Ed looked down his hair covering his eyes.

"Then we have a lot we need to find out in a short time." Mustang commented and Ed nodded looking up slightly. "Do any of you have any questions?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shook their heads, being too much in shock to actually talk. Mustang looked at Dumbledore who stood up.

"Well then you might need to get ready to go to class the bell is about to ring. Oh, and Edward?" Ed looked up at Dumbledore. "I think it would be best if your brother and Miss Rockbell remain at Hogwarts for the time being. It might not be safe in your own country at this moment, and there is no safer place to stay than Hogwarts." Ed nodded.

"If any of you need to ask questions, feel free to come and ask Ed or me at any time, okay?" Mustang said looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who nodded. "If you suspect anything or hear anything please come and tell us."

The bell rang and the sound of students heading to their next class filled the silent room.

"Fullmetal, I need you to take over my class this period, I have to talk to the Fuhrer and ask him what he wants done with Wrath. I have lesson plans on my desk and Lt. Hawkeye is in the room if you need anything. Dismissed." Ed stood up and saluted Mustang before helping a still shaking Winry from the room and down the steps.

"Harry, I have something for you." Dumbledore said handing Harry a thin scroll. Harry took it and turned to walk out of the room.

"Try not to give our young friend too much trouble in class." Dumbledore told the trio as they walked out the door still in complete shock as to what they had heard.

"I would never have believed that Ed would have gone through so much." Hermione said with tears in her eyes as they walked down the almost deserted corridor towards the Alchemy class. Harry and Ron could only nod. Both were thinking that they didn't know if they could ever do anything so brave.

"Even after everything they told us… I still think that they are hiding something." Harry said quietly causing Ron and Hermione to look up at him. "I mean, Ed said he lost his arm in the eastern rebellion, right?" Both nodded. "But that doesn't make since. If he was twelve when he joined the military, and he had his arm at least a year before that, how could he have fought? It just doesn't make any sense." Harry said looking at them.

"You're right, Harry. Maybe Ed is hiding something he doesn't want us to know," Hermione started. "But I think that we should give him some space before we ask him, he just told us a lot that had to be hard to relive. Maybe we can ask him later." Harry nodded seeing the sense in Hermione's words. They walked the rest of the way in silence, and stepped into the alchemy classroom just as the last bell rang.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope that answered any questions from the last chapter. The poll results, as you already know show that Winry and Al will both remain at Hogwarts, and boy do I have big plans for them! One character will be leaving in the next chapter, and I haven't decided if they will come back later.**_

_**Okay, now we have the boring parts of the story out of the way and I can promise that it will become more exciting later. Don't be surprised if some chapters don't come out the day that they are supposed to, because I really need to study for my tests, and right now I might fail if I don't. But that's what I get for taking five honors classes this year. Once I'm out of school on June 7th I will have more time to write and update, so until then please bear with me. I promise to have more chapters out soon!!**_

_**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! And they are:**_

_**AkitaFallow, AirElemental101, Ranchi Blade, Harryswoman, Chibi Sai, Kjsdhf, FMA Lover912, XtopangelX.**_

_**I received three more reviews than I asked for last time so thank you! Can I maybe have ten this time? Please?**_

_**I have another poll! This one runs until I update again:**_

_**DO YOU THINK THAT ED SHOULD STAY IN HIS MILITARY UNIFORM, OR SHOULD HE GO BACK TO HIS REGULAR CLOTHES? JUST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING YOU CAN ALSO VOTE TO HAVE HIM WEAR THE HOGWARTS UNIFORM.**_

_**MILITARY UNIFORM**_

_**REGULAR OUTFIT**_

_**HOGWARTS UNIFORM**_

_**You get to decide, so please review and vote!!!!!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys my storys!!**_

_**You guys are awesome!!**_

_**Ciao,**_

* * *

_**A/N: This is just a fun chapter that I decided to write!!**_

_**Hope that you enjoy it!!**_

_**How Winry Got Her Wrench:**_

"Hey, Winry?"

"Yes Hermione?" Winry asked looking up from her sketchbook.

"Why do you carry a wrench around all the time?" Winry smiled pulling out her trusty wrench and hugging it.

"Well… about four years ago, right before Ed left to join the military, my toy wrench broke that my grandmother gave me when I was born. It was very special to me and I was devastated when it broke. In fact it broke when I was hitting Ed with it, so he felt that it was his fault. It was right after he had the automail surgery and he was still having trouble moving around, so he found a catalogue and ordered me a specially made wrench with my name engraved on it. When it came it was right before my birthday, so he gave me that. I used it a day later to hit him after he tried to back flip off the porch. He was still to weak to do that, but he didn't listen to me." Winry said caressing her wrench, and smiling. "Besides that… I MIGHT NEED IT TO TAKE SOMETHING APART!! What if I find something and want to see how it works? Now I have a trusty wrench to Brea--I mean take it apart with."

Hermione sighed. Winry sure was weird.

----------

Meanwhile Ed was walking down the hallway with Harry and Ron trying to massage a new bump from Winry's wrench. Harry and Ron were still laughing. Ed had told Harry and Ron the same story that Winry had told Hermione.

"Ed, if you knew that she was going to hit you with it, why did you buy it for her?" Harry asked drying tears from laughing so hard.

Ed just growled at them. He would never tell them why he had really bought it. He would never let them know about how he felt.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R!!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: Sorry It took so long to update…but I'm updating now!**_

_**Good News: I PASSED MY EXAMS!!**_

_**I GOT AN 85 IN GEOMETRY HONORS AND A 91 IN WORLD HISTORY HONORS!**_

_**Since I'm in such a good mode I'm going to update twice this week and maybe more… if I get enough reviews. I know you're reading, so just click the little button at the bottom and review. I don't know what to fix otherwise.**_

_**I think you have waited enough, so now on with the fic!!**_

_**An Interesting Year:**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the classroom they noticed that Ed was sitting next to Winry at the teachers desk, on the other side of Winry sat a huge suit of armor with glowing red eyes. Ed must have seen Harry staring for a second later he cleared his throat looking at him. Understanding the message, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down amidst the murmuring class of Slytherins and Gryffindors. A second later Ed stood up and once again cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the class.

"Open your books to page five and read the first three chapters and write a foot long summary on each one due next class, any questions?" Much to Ed's horror, almost every hand in the class was raised. He sighed before pointing randomly to Pansy Parkinson who sneered at him.

"Where's our _real_ teacher? You obviously don't know what you're doing. Why would you be teaching the class?" Ed's face turned red with anger as he rounded on Pansy positively steaming.

"For your _information _I _beat_ Mustang in my recertification test. But, where are my manners? If you think you can do better, feel free to teach the class yourself, seeing as how you know it all." Ed finished with a sneer on his face to match Pansy's. The armor behind the desk sighed.

"_Brother…_ can you at least _try_ and be polite?" It stood up and walked over to Ed, much to the classes' disbelief.

"Why should I, Al? When they show me no respect at all? Why should _I_ treat them any better? It's equivalent exchange, the first law of Alchemy!" Ed said turning around to face Al, who sighed again.

"You get what you give." Al shrugged.

"Why did that armor call you _Brother_?" Malfoy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Because Al is my younger brother." Ed replied simply. Malfoy's smirk grew.

"Younger brother? But he's so much taller than you."

Having a feeling that this was coming, Al had stepped behind Ed and grabbed onto him, holding him back from running at Malfoy.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT BEAN SPROUT MIDGET?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'M STILL GROWING!!!!!" Ed yelled while struggling to get out of Al's arms. Malfoy on the other hand looked terrified and backed away. Ed finally calmed down enough a second later to be sat down. With a dirty scowl on his face and muttering under his breath, he turned around and pointed to Hermione, who had raised her hand.

"Why does your brother wear a suit of armor?" The class looked at Ed expectantly. Ed and Al replied at the same time.

"It's a hobby!"

Ed sighed again and looked up at the class. "No more questions. Get to work, silently." He turned back to the desk and went to sit down next to Winry, whose eyes were still red. When he sat down she leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. Even in the armor, Harry could see Al beaming.

_Do they go out? _

Harry quickly scratched onto a sheet of paper before passing it over to Ron and Hermione, who both looked down at the two sitting close together. Hermione smiled before writing something down and handing the paper back to Harry.

_They didn't. I guess that they do now though, or it looks like. From what Winry said she had always really liked Ed. They make a cute couple!_

Harry looked down again and noticed that Winry was almost on Ed's lap again, and he was rubbing his hand through her hair, she still looked rather upset. About that time Ed looked up only to notice that no one had done any work and most were watching him, sleeping, or gazing off into space. Ed looked down at Winry and gave her a weak smile, before gently standing up and moving to the center of the room.

"Has anyone actually _done_ anything?" The class shook their heads, and Ed huffed out a breath. "Well then I guess you can…" Ed was cut short when the door to the room opened and Mustang stepped in with Hawkeye on his heels. Ed turned to face them. "How did it go?" Mustang looked at him sternly for a moment before taking a deep breath and replying.

"The Fuhrer has called all State Alchemists back to Amestris to deal with the Homunculi problem."

* * *

_**A/N: Summer has officially started and I passed all of my exams! That means more updates, sooner… hopefully. Thank you to everyone who reads my stories, and all of the excellent reviewers who are:**_

_**Edo's-girl, ElricKeyBlade, Ranchi Blade, Akita Fallow, My Eternal Façade, AirElemental101, unheardgoodconscience.**_

_**Thanks to a special reviewer who really helped me fix a lot of my problems:**_

_**SHADEWOLF7**_

_**She sent in three reviews and they helped improve my writing immensely, so…**_

_**THANK YOU!!!!**_

_**Well… that's all for now! Be sure to tune in next time!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.**_

_**An Interesting Year:**_

_**Chapter 11:**_

_Last Time:_

"The Fuhrer has called all State Alchemists back to Amestris to deal with the Homunculi problem."

* * *

"What?" Ed asked looking from Mustang to Hawkeye, a clear look of surprise on his face. "What about our assignment? We need to be here-" Mustang held up a hand to silence.

"You did not let me finish. He has ordered that you stay here just in case. He is also sending over some back up." Ed nodded and opened his mouth before Harry interrupted him.

"What's going to happen to Alchemy class?"

"It's going to be changed to a military statistics/ self-defense class. Your new teacher will be Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"When do you leave?" Ed asked.

"In two days, but I plan to do some teaching before then. We have forty-five minutes left, correct?" Ed nodded. "Then let's start." Ed sat down in an empty seat at the front table.

"No one understood what they read?" The class shook their heads. "So let's skip the books. Instead we are going to try and draw perfect circles. Everyone grab a piece of paper and a writing utensil," There was a shuffle of movement as everyone dug through their bags or grabbed some parchment from their desks. When the class was ready the General smiled. "You have ten seconds. Go." In a panic the class tried to draw a perfect circle before their teacher called time. When the ten seconds were up Mustang had everyone hold up his or her circles. The only person who seemed to have a real circle was Ed. When he was finished looking at the transmutation circles that everyone had drawn, Mustang went to stand back at the front of the classroom.

"That wasn't a totally horrible start, but there is definitely room for improvement. Who can tell me the purpose of a transmutation circle, besides Ed?" No one raised his or her hand except Hermione who, as usual, shot her hand up in the air so fast no one saw her move. Mustang pointed to her. "Yes Miss…"

"Granger. The purpose of a transmutation circle is to combine all of the formulas that you would use to transmute an object so you don't have to remember every single one." Mustang nodded satisfied.

"Take ten points for Gryffindor. She is correct. That is the reason Alchemists have different circles: to combine all of the formulas used to change a certain element. For instance, the circle I use is to control fire, since it is for a certain element in nature the circle has all of the formulas I use to change the fire and make it bigger or smaller. However, I cannot make the fire. I have to use a special glove that has the circle on the back. When I snap my fingers the cloth on the fingers of the glove rubs together to make a spark. From there I use alchemy to change the airflow and direction of the air. But to do that I use the three steps in alchemy which are…" He stopped to see if anyone would raise his or her hand to answer this question. Hermione leafed through her book to see if she could find the answer to the question. Looking defeated, Mustang called on the only student who would actually know the answer.

"Fullmetal… why don't you answer it?"

Ed sat up straighter. "The three stages are: Analysis, Deconstruction, and Reconstruction." Mustang nodded.

"Are there any questions before we move on?" Parvarti raised her hand timidly. Mustang nodded in her direction.

"Do you always have to use a circle?'

"The circle is the most important part of the transmutation and plays a vital role in all three phases of the transmutation."

"Then why doesn't Ed have to use a circle? In the Defense Against the Dark Arts class he only clapped his hands to transmute."

"Ed carved a circle on the inside of his automail so that he would not have to waste time drawing the circle. Al he needs to do to activate that circle is clap his hands." Parvarti nodded. "Any other questions… yes?" He asked pointing at Dean Thomas who lowered his hand.

"If you can change an object does that mean you can also change people?" Before Mustang could answer the bell signaling the end of class rang and there was a rush for the door. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were some of the last out of the classroom, leaving the Amestrians to talk in hushed voices.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall for lunch and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione.

"This is without a doubt the most interesting first day of school we have ever had." Ron said with a mouthful of chicken. Hermione looked at him in disgust before dropping the piece of chicken she was currently picking up with her fork back onto the plate where it came from. Harry nodded; he had to agree with him.

"What do you think Ed is doing?" Hermione asked looking at the door of the Great Hall expecting him to come bursting through.

"I dunno. But I bet it has something to do with the fact that the General has been called back home." Harry said cutting off a piece of steak and putting in his mouth before joining Hermione in staring at the door.

"Think he'll show up for potions?" Ron asked a second later drawing their attention back to the table. Hermione sighed.

"Of course Ron. He wouldn't miss a class. What do you think Professor Slughorn will be like?"

"When I met him he seemed to be a nice guy. I think he picks students as his favorites, but that's not as bad as some of the teachers we've had." Harry said thinking back to Umbridge.

After that their discussion went between subjects as they ate waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the dungeons to find only a handful of people standing in the entranceway. There were four Slytherins, four Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie MacMillan. Ed was not among them.

"Harry," Ernie said holding out his hand as Harry approached. "Didn't get a chance to speak with you in Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning, good lesson I thought. But the shield charms are old hat of course, for us old D.A. lags. And how are ya? Ron, Hermione?" They never got a chance to answer his question for at that precise moment Ed ran down the corridor and stopped right in front of them before leaning over and holding up his hand to catch his breath before once again straightening up. Harry had to stare at what he was wearing for a second.

Ed's outfit was totally different from the blue military uniform he had been wearing that morning. He was now wearing black leather pants held up by two thick brown belts. He was wearing a black jacket with a white border and under it was a black tank top. The way the jacket was opened at the top allowed them to see a piece of his automail. He still had on his trademark white gloves but carried a red coat under his arm.

"I thought I was going to be late for a second." Ed said smiling at them.

"Ed… What are you wearing?" Ron asked looking Ed's current outfit up and down. Ed glared at him.

"This is what I always wear! I can't wear the military issued uniform when Al and I are on missions. If I did people would suspect us. Plus I have never worn the military uniform until I came here." Ron opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off as the door to the classroom opened and Slughorn stepped out. The class walked in the room to begin the first potions lesson of the year.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I have been practically grounded from the computer. But I'm back now! This chapter took a long time to get done. When I first wrote it it was meant to be a funny chapter to lighten the mood… until I sent it off to my new Beta reader SHADEWOLF7. She convinced me to change a whole lot. I ended up rewriting almost the whole chapter. In the end though I think I like this version better than what I had before.**_

_**READ THIS!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I AM LEAVING FOR THE BEACH ON JULY FOURTEENTH AND WILL BE GONE FOR A WEEK! I AM BEGGING FOR A LAPTOP TO TAKE WITH ME BUT I'M NOT SURE IF WE WILL BE GETTING ONE! IF WE DO GET ONE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE WHILE WE ARE THERE… BUT DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP. **_

_**ANOTHER IMPORTANT THING!!**_

_**MY DAD AND I WILL BE GETTING THE NEXT HARRY POTTER BOOK THE SECOND IT COMES OUT. THAT MEANS BOOK PARTY AND EVERYTHING. I AM GOING TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW… DO NOT EXPECT A CHAPTER ON ANY OF MY STORIES BETWEEN THE 21ST AND THE 23RD!! I WILL BE READING THAT BOOK ABOUT TWENTY TIMES IN THAT AMOUNT OF TIME AND WILL NOT BE DOING MUCH ELSE!! I AM SORRY AHEAD OF TIME, BUT I CAN BARELY WAIT FOR THIS BOOK AND I AM ALREADY FREAKING OUT BECAUSE I'VE HAD TO WAIT LIKE TWO YEARS. ALL THE POTTER FANS KNOW HOW I FEEL AND WILL PROBABLY BE DOING THE SAME THING I WILL BE DOING. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! **_

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! They are:**_

_**Ranchi Blade, WhiteAlchemyAngel, unheardgoodconscience, Shadewolf7, Akita Fallow, Harryswoman, The Scarlet Pupernickel, Demon Lord Sesshomaru, and EdElricRules.**_

_**Once again I ask you to read and review. If you review it helps me know what to fix, and I can't update without reviews. I know that you are reading all… 4019 of you… you don't know where I live… right?**_

_**Thanks for reading!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.**_

_**An Interesting Year:**_

_**Chapter 12:**_

_Last Time:_

"This is what I always wear! I can't wear the military issued uniform when Al and I are on missions. If I did people would suspect us. Plus I have never worn the military uniform until I came here." Ron opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off as the door to the classroom opened and Slughorn stepped out. The class walked in the room to begin the first potions lesson of the year.

* * *

The class filed into the dungeon and took their seats. The four Slytherins sat together, as did the four Ravenclaws, which left Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ernie, and Ed to sit at the last table. The dungeon, as Ed noticed, was already filled with vapors and smells. The cauldron that they choose to sit near was giving off one of the most seductive scents that they had ever smelled and Ed had to fight to keep his wits about him.

"Now then, now then, now then," Said Slughorn, whose massive outline was quivering through the many shimmering vapors. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion Making_…"

As Ed pulled out all of the needed materials he listened as Harry explained to Slughorn why he and Ron did not have said materials. Slughorn nodded and brought back with him from the cupboard two very battered-looking copies of the desired texts along with two sets of tarnished scales.

"Now then," Repeated Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off. "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

Slughorn indicated to the cauldron near the Slytherin table. Ed stood up in order to see what looked like boiling water inside it. Recognizing it at once Ed put his hand lazily in the air, much to the surprise of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, whose hand was also in the air. Slughorn pointed to Ed who answered in a bored tone.

"It's Veritaserum. A colorless and odorless potion that makes the user tell the truth. It is very similar, but more efficient, than the muggle drug Sodium Penathal, or Truth Serum." Hermione looked shocked, no one had ever outdone her when it came to answering questions.

"Very good, very good!" Slughorn happily. "Now," He continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known…. Featured in a few Ministry leaflets too…. Who can-?"

Hermione and Ed both raised their hands again. Slughorn nodded to Hermione.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," she said.

Harry had also recognized the slow-bubbling mud like substance in the second cauldron, but had let Hermione answer the question, it was her who had made it their second year.

"Excellent, excellent! Now this one here… yes lad?" Said Slughorn, now looking slightly bemused, as both Ed's and Hermione's hands punched into the air again.

"That's Amortentia." Ed said in the same bored tone. "It is well known as the world's most powerful love potion, easily recognized by it's distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rising in it's characteristic spirals. It is also supposed to smell differently for each person, according to what attracts us."

"May I ask your name, son? Slughorn queried, looking intently at Ed.

"Edward Elric."

"Are you perhaps the son of the famous Hohenhiem of Light?" Ed stiffened, a dark look in his eyes.

"How do you know my father?" Ed asked, his voice bitter. Slughorn smiled.

"He is an amazing Alchemist, and a brilliant man. I met him on my travels about ten years ago. How is he?"

"Like I care! I haven't seen him in well over ten years, nor do I care to." Slughorn looked slightly abashed, but turned to Hermione.

"And yours, my dear?"

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioners?"

"No, I don't think so, sir. I'm muggle-born, you see."

Harry saw Malfoy lean close to Nott and whisper something; both of them sniggered, but Slughorn showed no dismay; on the contrary, he beamed and looked from Hermione to Harry, who was sitting next to her.

"Oho!_ 'One of my best friends is muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!'_ I'm assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Well, well, take twenty well-earned points for Gryffindor, Miss Granger, Mr. Elric." Slughorn said genially.

Ed listened vaguely to Harry, Ron, and Hermione talk. He yawned, tired from the long day. He gingerly stretched his shoulder out, ignoring the slight twinge of pain from his wound. Slughorn continued his lecture about Amortentia.

"Amortentia doesn't really create _love_, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room- oh yes," He informed, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love…."

"And now," Slughorn started to move towards his desk. "It is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," Ernie Macmillan, pointed at a black cauldron standing on Slughorn's desk. Ed had not noticed this one, and could now see that the potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, matching Ed's eyes almost perfectly. Large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," Slughorn chuckled. Ed was almost positive that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect.

"Yes. That. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentleman, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," He turned smiling towards Ed and Hermione. Ed had dropped his jaw, and Hermione had let out an audible gasp.

"That you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger? Mr. Elric?"

"It's liquid luck," Said Hermione excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

The whole class seemed to sit up a little straighter. Now all Ed could see was the back of Malfoy's head, he was now giving Slughorn his full attention.

"Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor… yes Mr. Elric? Do you have something to add?" Asked Slughorn. Ed put down his hand with a bored look on his face.

"From what I have read, tell me if I'm wrong, Felix Felicis is very difficult to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly it is said that you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed… at least until the effects wear off." When Ed finished Slughorn smiled.

"Yes you are quite correct. Yes Mr. Boot?"

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" Terry Boot asked eagerly.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence." Slughorn warned. "Too much of a good thing, you know… highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally…"

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," Slughorn admitted with a smile. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days.

Slughorn sighed distantly and Ed wasn't sure if it was real or if he was faking.

"And that," Said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth. "Is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

Ed's mouth dropped yet again. With lucky potion he could find a way to create the Philosopher's Stone. The whole class was completely silent.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," Slughorn took out a minuscule bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything that you attempt."

Ed's ears were in shock. Twelve hours! He could not imagine all he could find out in twelve hours. All of the research he could conduct! Slughorn cleared his throat, drawing their attention back.

"So," Slughorn clapped once, suddenly brisk. "How are you to win my fabulous prize? Well by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion Making_. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does the best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

Ed smiled. This was going to be easy.

* * *

_**A/N: All right here is the twelfth chapter. As always please read and review. This is my longest one yet. Sorry but this will most likely be the last chapter that you will get before I leave for the beach. I have some important announcements to make:**_

_**I have two pieces of information that will help and hurt whoever reads this. **_

_**Good News: I have a link you can use to watch almost any movie, TV show, Anime, Music Video, or Sports program. It's great if you have not seen an entire series or just want to catch up. As an added bonus, it has movies like Pirates of the Caribbean 3 on it already, it had that on there before the movie came out. The website is:**_

**_tv - links . co . uk_**

_**That was on my profile from the 25. **_

_**Really starting to get psyched for the upcoming release of the Harry Potter movie and the Harry Potter book! I have been all over the internet looking at fan sites for the books and movies and I am still using my favorite for all of my information, I'm sure that most of you know about it but here's the site anyway: **_

**_mugglenet . com_**

_**1). As you know I am leaving for the beach. I will update the morning that I leave so that you will have a chapter while I am gone. Please review if you read so that when I get back I can go straight to update after I read my Harry Potter book!**_

_**2). As of right now I WILL NOT have a laptop! I am very sorry for the inconvenience! But as I wrote before that might be what I need for fresh ideas, who knows I might come home with ten chapters done... that would be nice.**_

_**3). I saw this on some other fanfics and I thought it was pretty cool so I'm going to do the same thing. I would love for anyone who reviews on any of my stories BUT TECHNICALITIES to please tell me their thoughts on what they would like me to put in the story. I think that it's a fun way to get involved and who knows, maybe the idea that you send in will be the one I need.**_

_**ONE LAST THING BEFORE I GO:**_

_**I found this really fun game on for Fullmetal Alchemist. It's kinda like Sudoku only you draw your own transmutation circle. It's really hard on some of the levels so here is my challenge to you:**_

_**Go to:**_

**_adultswim . com / shows / fullmetal_**

_**PM me with your scores and I will post them on my profile in order (1st, 2nd, 3rd...) on the 30th of July at 7:00 whoever has the highest score will get a sneak preview of my next chapter on any story they choose. That means that there will be three winners. One for Normal, Hard, and Expert. If you can beat any of my scores and you are picked as a winner then I will give you a sneak preview of two chapters! **_

_**I put that on there on the 29. Both things were on my profile, but I figured that more people read this so I put it here too.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! They are:**_

_**Shadewolf7 (who is also my Beta reader), FMA Lover912, Ranchi Blade, Harryswoman, HughesHanaJamaHilariaHyprocryte, AtikaFallow, WhiteAlchemyAngel, ShinigamixGirl, and CaRiMaiLSKiTTleS. **_

_**Even though I won't be home or have any access to your reviews while I am away please still review!**_

_**Thanks again!!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001 **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I can wish that I owned Fullmetal Alchemist and Harry Potter.**_

_**An Interesting Year:**_

_**Chapter 13:**_

_Last Time:_

"So," Slughorn clapped once, suddenly brisk. "How are you to win my fabulous prize? Well by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion Making_. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does the best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

Ed smiled. This was going to be easy.

* * *

Ed walked out of the dungeons with a smile on his face and a slightly heavier pocket. It had been so easy to win the prize potion. Of course he had not been the only one to win, Harry had also won (much to Hermione's dismay). Ed walked down the hallway in front of the trio who were talking heatedly about a person called The Half-Blood Prince, who had written all in Harry's borrowed book. Ed snorted. Hermione was sore because he and Harry had won the potion and not her. From what he heard Hermione was the best in their year when it came to potions. 

"Ed where are you going? The Great Hall is the other way." Ron asked, pointing to the right. Ed let a sigh.

"I'm not going to the Great Hall for dinner. I'm going to Mustang's office to see the rest of his subordinate's. They arrived today and I thought, against my better judgment, to go and say hello. I guess that you could come if you want." Ed said absently, walking in the direction of the General's office. "Plus Mustang's _is_ leaving tonight. I thought it might be nice and wish him a safe trip."

"He's leaving tonight? I thought that he left in another few days?" Harry asked confused. Ed turned to look at him.

"There was a change of plans, and he has to go tonight instead."

Deciding that going to visit some of Ed's friends would be more interesting than going to dinner, Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed him down the corridor, trying to make small talk.

"Ed how did you get so good at potions?" Hermione asked only to have Ed blow her off and not answer. Seeing Ed treat Hermione that way Ron decide to get him to talk about something even more uncomfortable.

"Hey Ed? Do you and Winry go out now?" Ron asked with a smirk. If this didn't get Ed talking then nothing would.

Ron was right. Ed blushed deeply and coughed nervously. "Maybe." Was all that he would say. Harry smirked back to Ron who had a similar look on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes at their behavior and walked foreword until she was past them and almost directly beside Ed.

"Who are we going to meet?" Hermione asked. Ed let out a sigh of relief at the change of subject.

"Mustang's other subordinate's who are going to assist Lieutenant Hawkeye teach her new class. They are a strange bunch though. I think you three will like them."

"What are their names?" Ron asked after finally stopping his laughter.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc and Breda, Warrant Officer Falman, and Sergeant Fuery." Ed replied stopping in front of Mustang's door before knocking.

"Come in." Ed grimaced before opening the door and walked in. Within a few seconds Ed was attacked by two blue blurs.

"Hey there Chief. Long time, no see." A blonde man with a cigarette hanging out of his said giving Ed a nuggie. The other man, a redhead, sat his elbow on Ed's head. Ed had a very irritated look on his face.

"Boss, why didn't you tell us that you were going to wear the proper military uniform? If we had known we would've shown up sooner." Ed had a very irritated look on his face now as the two men in the background, one with grey hair and one with black hair, laughed nervously.

"Who are your friends?" The blonde asked turning and gesturing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"This is Harry," Ed pointed at Harry, "Ron and Hermione," Ed pointed at Ron and Hermione the latter of which waved shyly. Ed turned back to face the military men. "These two annoying busybodies are Havoc and Breda. The two quiet normal ones are Falman and Fuery." Each man raised his as Ed introduced him and the trio muttered greetings.

"So… General. Why do you want me?" Ed turned and faced Mustang who was sitting at a desk behind a mountain of paperwork.

"It's about the mission. I've checked with Professor Dumbledore and he agrees that we need to come clean. I think that it's time you tell your new friends the real reason that we're here." Ed nodded and looked at the trio who all had confused looks on their faces. Ed looked Harry straight in the eye before speaking.

"We are here for two reasons. The first being that Dumbledore asked us to come and be your bodyguards in a sense." Harry nodded he had suspected it the whole time. Ed did not notice this and continued. "And the second. We have strong evidence that shows the Homunculus are working with Lord Voldemort."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I know that it's a bit short but it fills you in on a lot. Go check my profile when you get done reviewing, there's important stuff on there concerning stories that you need to read. I'm going to make this A/N short and sweet. I want to thank:**_

_**the darkness in your heart, Ling Yao, Harryswoman, mustangfan29, Kaleigh barnhart-dono, Ranchi Blade, Sprites Forrest and Red Spikes, Shadewolf7, and ShinigamixGirl.**_

_**You guys are awesome!**_

_**Please read and Review on this story and the two newer ones: "Closer Than We Thought" and "Escaping Murder". Thanks!**_

_**Ciao! **_

_**EdElricFan1001**_

**_P.S. I have had over 6000 people read this, YAY! If you are the 100th reviewer then you get a special secret prize!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: … I still don't own FMA or Harry Potter…**_

_**An Interesting Year:**_

_**Chapter 14:**_

_Last Time:_

"So… General. Why do you want me?" Ed turned and faced Mustang who was sitting at a desk behind a mountain of paperwork.

"It's about the mission. I've checked with Professor Dumbledore and he agrees that we need to come clean. I think that it's time you tell your new friends the real reason that we're here." Ed nodded and looked at the trio who all had confused looks on their faces. Ed looked Harry straight in the eye before speaking.

"We are here for two reasons. The first being that Dumbledore asked us to come and be your bodyguards in a sense." Harry nodded he had suspected it the whole time. Ed did not notice this and continued. "And the second. We have strong evidence that shows the Homunculus are working with Lord Voldemort."

* * *

Edward was in a very bad mood. Mustang, being the idiot he was, had called Ed to his office during the middle of lunch. So, stomach protesting loudly, Ed found himself walking down the deserted hallway of Eastern Headquarters towards Mustang's office, Al behind him.

"Alright Mustang! What's the big idea calling me during lunch?!?!?" Ed asked loudly (screamed), leaning on Mustang's desk. With an annoyed look, Roy stood up, looking down at Ed.

"Listen here, Fullmetal. I _don't_ have the time nor the patience to deal with your childish behavior today! So sit down, shut up, and listen!!"

For the first time in his short life, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People, did exactly as his superior told him to do. A shocked Alphonse sat down beside him on the couch in Colonel Mustang's office to see exactly how things were going to pan out. Said Colonel cleared his throat.

"An important mission has come up, Fullmetal. One that will test our every belief as alchemist and it has been assigned specifically to you and me, and will cause the two of us to work together without a hitch and to also co-operate." Ed nodded, knowing that when Roy was like this and so totally stressed out, something big had come up. Silence followed and Ed waited for his superior to spit out what the mission was.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

* * *

"Ed actually _listened_? And to _you_?" Havoc asked, astonished looking back and forth from Ed to Roy, surprise covering his face.

"Is that all that you've taken out the discussion this entire time?" Riza asked looking at Havoc.

"But Ed _listened_! Doesn't that raise questions in your mind??" Riza rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I did actually listen for once in my life." Ed responded, annoyance flashing across his features. "Any more questions?" The rest of the group shook their heads and Ed cleared his throat. "Where was I? Oh yeah…"

* * *

"We've been ordered by the Fuhrer to go to England and investigate the alliance the Homunculi have supposedly made with a convict there." Ed blinked.

"There's nothing to weird about other than the fact that we have to work together. Just an investigation, right?" Roy shook his head.

"That's only a small piece of it. We also have to guard a school or, more specifically, a student that attends it."

"There's got to be more to it than that. I could do this by myself, and the Fuhrer would only have you go if there was more to it than a guard job and a investigation. What's the rest of the story?"

"There _is_ a little more. The school that we are guarding is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And the alliance that the Homunculi have supposedly made is with the most powerful dark wizard of our time. We are guarding the one boy who actually has a chance at defeating him and who has kept him at bay many times before." Roy stopped and looked at Ed here. For a moment all was silent and then…

"You actually expect me to believe this? You know that magic doesn't exist! There is only alchemy and that's hard enough to master, but you honestly expect me to believe that there is a school out there that teaches kids how to use magic?!? Preposterous!"

'_Ed took it better than I thought that he would.'_

"Look Fullmetal, this is real! I promise! I have the mission file right here what more proof do you need?" Ed took the file from Mustang's hands and began to read through it, his eyes speeding across the words. At last, he closed the folder and set it down, putting a hand on his forehead.

"As much as it seems like you're telling the truth, it has to be a lie." Roy shook his head.

"The headmaster of the school is here waiting to talk to us. I'll let him show you what he showed me." With that, Roy walked over to a door that was adjacent to his office and opened it allowing the strangest person that Ed had ever met walk through and hold out a hand for Ed to shake.

"Hello Edward Elric. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry that one took so long, things started piling up and I just now got the chance to update this particular story…**_

_**Anyway, I promise that this time I'll try to update sooner than three months or so later than I said I would.**_

_**I would like to thank all 17 reviewers:**_

_**silver candle, jordan, Ohka Breynekai, Ranchi Blade, Mr. Thumbsup, Harryswoman, mustangfan29, Katty008, Lupus Animi, shinigami109, thesuze, konnichipuu, MrsJackSparrow13, epobbp, bidouillette, yumeniai, and Right Is Never Wrong. **_

_**You guys (and girls) are amazing and it's because of you that I'm going to continue this story.**_

_**At last count, 11004 people had read this story! If only all of you would review, even though it does take me a long time to get chapters up…**_

_**I put out a new story. A YGOHP xover if you would like to read that one as well. And then you can vote (on my profile) for who you think the next DADA teacher will be for that story.**_

_**Check my profile for any info. that you could want and I'll try and write again soon!!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I have not acquired Harry Potter or FMA in the last five months since I last updated._**

_**An Interesting Year**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_Last Time:_

"The headmaster of the school is here waiting to talk to us. I'll let him show you what he showed me." With that, Roy walked over to a door that was adjacent to his office and opened it allowing the strangest person that Ed had ever met walk through and hold out a hand for Ed to shake.

"Hello Edward Elric. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

Edward looked in between the old man with the beard that reached down long enough for him to tuck it in his belt and the hand that was held out for him to shake. After a second, Ed reluctantly stuck out his right hand and shook the Dumbledore's. The old man's blue eyes sparkled and he sat down across from Ed in a chair.

"Professor, would you mind showing Fullmetal exactly what you showed me?" Dumbledore smiled and withdrew a stick from the inside of his sleeve.

"I most certainly will Colonel." With a quick wave of his wand, Dumbledore turned the coffee table in front of him into a pig and then back again. Ed stared in disbelief before standing up and examining the table and tapping on the floor. He then stood up and looked at Dumbledore.

"Alright, I'm stumped. How did you do it?"

"Magic."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room without speaking. After everything had been explained Ed went off somewhere to talk with Winry and they had ended up in the common room staring at the floor. Harry was caught between being unbelievably mad that he was being followed yet again and being, for some odd reason, thankful. Hermione and Ron were both trying to think of a way to cheer Harry up or really just to find something to say to him at all.

After what felt like hours later, Harry stood up and went upstairs to go to bed. He could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes boring into his back as he made his way out of their sight. Once inside the room, Harry changed and went to bed. He fell asleep right after he heard Ron shut the door some minutes later.

* * *

Edward sat in the empty classroom with Winry in the chair beside him. She was giving his automail a through comb over for the second time that day. Ed and Winry both knew that the only reason he was tolerating it now was because Winry thought best when she was working on automail and Ed thought best while he was calm. So they had the best of both worlds in the situation.

As Winry tinkered around with some cords in his arm, Ed thought back to Harry's reaction at the end of his tale. Without a word he had left the room. Ron and Hermione both apologized and hurried quickly from the room to follow their friend. Ed had become friends with his charge (something he knew he should never do) and was actually starting to worry about him. With a deft movement Winry put the cover back onto his arm and screwed it in.

"I think it's time we go to our rooms Edward." She said softly. Ed could tell that she was still thinking and going over everything that had happened earlier in the day. He sighed and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't worry about Harry Winry. He'll come around… eventually." A small smile graced Winry's lips and she nodded.

"I know. I get the felling that you offended him. I don't think he likes being followed around like he's being babysat. He's gone through a lot, maybe not as much as you or Al, but a lot and it's insulting to him that Dumbledore would think he couldn't take care of himself." Ed nodded.

"I would feel the same way. I'll talk to him in the morning and all will be fine." Winry smiled wider and put her arm through his, leading him out of the room and down the hall. When they reached the Alchemy classroom they both entered. Everyone was still awake and discussing what was going on with the military. Ed nodded to Roy and gave Winry a quick goodnight kiss before leaving the room with Al following after him. Winry knew they were going to talk about many things that she wasn't welcomed in yet.

With a wide yawn, Winry entered the office and went through the door that led to her room. She stood up long enough to change, and then fell into bed, exhausted.

* * *

_**A/N: Yep. It's short, no need to tell me. It seemed like a good place to end so I cut it off. Summer has started now, so I should be able to update, but I might not be able to. A lot of my friends are leaving for college and I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with them before they're gone. My best friend is going to be at App. And that's five hours away so I won't get to see him again until I don't know when.**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**bidouillette, Mr. Thumbsup, Dark Reborn, epobbp, Lupus Animi, yumeniai, Right is Never Wrong, Harryswoman, Atemu's Lotus, mustangfan29, rachel eckstein, Athina Dark-Angel of Death, silver candle, Seduction Alchemist, and Vi.**_

_**All fifteen of you are amazing for reviewing!! I know I must be irritating only having updates occasionally and having them short, but this is the best I can do at the moment. I was a little depressed until school let out and I was majorly stressed out. Summer helped a lot though and I don't have a whole lot on my shoulders right now.**_

_**I am going to TRY to get another chapter out soon. I might be able to get one out while I'm at the beach and that's in a few weeks so hope for one soon.**_

_**I have a request: I need good stories to read for inspiration. Anyone know of some good FMA stories out there??**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EdElricFan1001**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own.**

**An Interesting Year**

**Chapter 16**

_Last Time:_

With a wide yawn, Winry entered the office and went through the door that led to her room. She stood up long enough to change, and then fell into bed, exhausted.

* * *

Ed sighed as he rolled slowly out of bed the next morning. Keeping his eyes closed, he stretched, feeling the kinks in his back and shoulder pull themselves out and hearing his left shoulder pop. Yawning deeply and then mumbling about the ungodly hour that he had awoken, he dragged himself to his trunk placed at the end of his bed and pulled out the school robes (Mustang had told him the night before that they were required).

He then stumbled out of the doorway and to the bathroom stationed conveniently a few steps down from his room. He went to the first shower stall he could find, deciding that a cold shower would get him at least partly awake. Turning on the water, he eased under it and gasped at the frigidness. Turning the water to hot he soon relaxed under the warm stream. Knowing that he didn't have too long, he hurried through the shower and dressed, towel drying his hair as he went back to his room to retrieve his gloves and watch.

As he entered, Ed noticed that he hadn't woken anyone and quietly made his way over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer and took out the watch and his gloves and grabbed the hair tie that he had placed on the table the night before. Giving his hair a final rub, he tossed the towel on the floor, deciding to deal with it later, and combing his left hand through his slightly damp hair. He pulled on his gloves as he eased his way back to the door, opening and the shutting it quietly behind him.

As he made his way down to the common room, Ed braided his hair and tied it off and then opened his pocket watch.

7:00.

Deciding that is was late enough, he made his way out the portrait hole and slouched his way to Mustang's office. He wasn't quite sure why the Fuhrer had decided to call back all State Alchemists but him, and why the Colonel? He was here on a mission, wasn't he supposed to complete it? Shaking his head at the early morning confusion he was suffering, he looked up to find that he was in front of Mustang's classroom. Sighing, Ed opened the door a crack and peered in.

"Brother! I didn't expect to see you up so early!" Al whispered from his perch in the back of the room. Ed opened the door the rest of the way and walked inside shutting the door softly before turning to his brother.

"Yeah. I've been ordered to wake up this early. Of course, if Mustang doesn't I don't see why I should have to." Ed yawned as he made his way to the back of the room and sat down on the desk next to his brother. Al chuckled.

"The Colonel's been up since six. He and everyone else left here around six thirty Winry's the only one left and she's still asleep." Ed gave him a confused look.

"Where did they go?"

"To talk to Professor Dumbledore about Mustang leaving tomorrow. They want to announce his leave at dinner and introduce the school to their new teachers." Ed nodded and a faint smile grew on his face.

"I feel sorry for those poor kids that Riza's going to teach. They've been so sheltered until now." Al chuckled with his brother.

"But you'll be in there too brother. Won't you be one of those 'poor kids' you were just talking about?"

"Nah. I'm fit and I already know how to fight and I know all the statistics that the military has to offer. That class will be a breeze. Well… all my classes are easy, but you get my meaning." Ed scratched the back of his head. "I wonder if they have coffee around here?" Al shook his head.

"You're addicted to caffeine brother." Ed's eyebrow twitched.

"Am not! I just need it in order to function and such. I could quit anytime I wanted. I just don't want to right now." Al laughed at the mock-offended look on his older brother's face.

"Do you think we should wake Winry up?" Al asked as he looked toward the office door. Ed pulled out his watch.

"It's seven forty five and breakfast starts at eight, so I guess we should." They looked toward the door and then Ed gave Al a little push.

"What?"

"Don't you remember what happened last time we tried to wake Winry up?" Al thought for a second and then laughed.

"Oh yeah! She threw her wrench at you!" Ed nodded.

"Exactly. Which is why it's your turn to wake her up."

"But she's your girlfriend brother!" Al whined as Ed turned as red as his jacket.

"So? She would feel bad if she injured me. Another reason why you should do it." Ed reasoned as he pushed Al from behind. Al sighed and walked toward the door with Ed following behind, carefully making sure that Al was completely in front of him and would block all shots. Al opened the office door and went to the room he knew was Winry's. He knocked on it softly.

"Winry? It's time to get up, breakfast is about to start." A low mumble came from inside along with the sounds of someone stumbling out of bed and over to the door. Winry opened it enough to allow her voice to penetrate the office space.

"I'll be out in a minute." Then the door closed. Al turned and walked out of the office with a stunned Ed following behind him.

"How did you do that? She didn't even throw anything at you!"

"Well, I didn't bang on her door and demand she get up. You might want to try a bit of an easier approach next time." Al suggested as he sat down on one of the tables at the front of the room.

"Yeah… well… whatever." Ed grumbled out as he sat down next to his brother and crossed his automail leg over his real on and propped his head up on his hand. They sat in companionable silence, just enjoying each other's company while they could. Ed looked up when he heard the office door creak open.

Winry walked out into the classroom and closed the door behind her. She had exchanged her usual short skirt and yellow tank for a pair of worn flared jeans and a half-sleeved black shirt. Her hair was in its usual ponytail. She walked across the room to the brothers, yawning slightly as she did so and stopping beside of Ed.

"Good morning," she managed to mumble out as she took his left hand in hers and offered Al a smile. Ed's face softened as he held her hand and he pulled her close for a morning hug.

"You ready for breakfast?" He asked as he let go of all of her save her hand. Winry nodded and the group headed for the door.

"How was your night?" Ed asked when they entered the hall. Winry shrugged her shoulders.

"It was fine. I wish we could sleep longer here though. What time do the classes start here?" She asked as Ed led both of them down the hall.

"Around nine. But my first class isn't until ten thirty." Winry nodded.

"How are you this morning Al?" She asked looking up at the armor that was walking next to her.

"I'm fine Winry. It's you and brother I'm worried about. You're both so tired in the mornings. I don't know what either one of you will do if they don't have coffee in the mornings." Winry blinked at Al.

"They might not have coffee? What kind of people are these wizards?" Ed snorted beside her.

"Morning people apparently." Winry giggled at his joke as they joined the small groups of people making their way into the Great Hall. Ed directed the group over to the Gryffindor table, but more specifically to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.

Yawning again, Ed plopped down next to Ron and across from Harry as Winry sat down next to him.

"Morning." Ed said as he looked up and down the table. "Do you guys know where the coffee is?" Hermione shook her head.

"Only the professors get coffee. And good morning to you to, and to Winry and Al of course." Winry smiled at Hermione who was sitting across from her and Al conveyed his 'good mornings' as well.

"Dang it. This sucks. What kind of place is this? How can they expect anyone to function without coffee in the mornings?" Ed moaned as he sat his head on the table. Winry massaged her temples with her hand as Ed's whining.

"It's just coffee Ed. No big deal." Ed grunted and sat up, starting to pile anything within reach on his plate.

"What's the deal with the Colonel now?" Harry asked as Ed started shoveling scrambled eggs in his mouth. Swallowing, Ed looked up.

"He's supposed to leave tonight or early tomorrow morning. But he met with Dumbledore this morning, so he might be leaving earlier than that. I know the Fuhrer wants him back as soon as possible. Can't figure out why though. What with the school being attacked and all." Ed looked up to the head table and noticed that Mustang and all of his subordinates were sitting at the table and earning stares from a great number of the hall. "I'll be right back." Ed said as he stood up and headed for the head table. Havoc and Breda were the first to notice him.

"Morning chief! Don't you look all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning!" Breda called to him. Ed glared at him as Havoc laughed and he made his way over to Mustang.

"Fullmetal." Ed rolled his eyes. The Colonel was definitely not in the best mood this particular morning.

"What are the plans? You going back tonight or tomorrow?"

"I'll be leaving when breakfast is over. I talked to the Fuhrer this morning and he wants a few select State Alchemists to head squadrons of men and find these Homunculi. He wants me to organize the whole thing and have all the squad leaders report back to me. He seems to think that they all will have come back to Amestris." Ed shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense though. They wouldn't go back. They would stay here! Just because Wrath was sent back doesn't mean that Envy or one of the others isn't here. When is the backup coming?" Mustang gave a sigh of annoyance.

"He's not sending anyone. And on top of that, they've lost Wrath as well!" Ed banged his fist on the table, earning him a disapproving look from Hawkeye who was sitting next to Mustang.

"What?! How could they lose him?" Mustang sat back in his chair.

"He escaped and killed the two men guarding him. It looked like he had accomplices though. The men were stabbed through the head with something small, bullet sized, but it went all the way through and there wasn't any debris from a bullet or a bullet hole in the wall. I'm guessing that they were killed and then Wrath was freed. Would you have any idea who could do this?" Ed nodded.

"Lust can extend her fingernails into razor sharp points, I would bet it was her. Was anyone else killed?"

"No. The receptionist and all the guards on the hallways close to where Wrath was held were knocked out. They don't remember anything." Ed sighed.

"Of course. She wouldn't have killed anyone else so that it didn't look as suspicious. But how did she get in past the guards? Are there any unprotected back ways into Central Headquarters?"

"Not that I know of. That's why I'm leaving early. I'm going to help investigate, but I don't want to make a big deal out of leaving, so I'm going to slip out in a few minutes. But before I go… listen Fullmetal. I need you to send me coded reports every two weeks. I need to know anything suspicious that might be going on here and use a code name. I want these reports to be off the book." Ed nodded sharply. "And help Lieutenant Hawkeye with her class if she needs help. I'm counting on you to hold down the fort over here. You'll be the highest ranked officer; they'll be looking to you for guidance. If you need help, go to Hawkeye. She usually has good advice."

"Understood. Have a nice trip back and keep me posted. Something that happens over there might be a clue as to what might happen over here." Mustang gave a short bob of his head.

"Good luck Fullmetal." Ed gave him one of his famous smirks.

"Same to you Colonel." And with that, Ed turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor table sliding back in next to Winry.

"So?" Ron prompted from across the table. Harry, Hermione, Winry, and Al looked at him expectantly as well.

"He's leaving in a few minutes. A lot's happened in the past few days and the Fuhrer wants it taken care of now. The rest I'll have to tell you later. Too many prying eyes and ears." Harry nodded in understanding and Ron went back to his breakfast while Hermione picked up the book she had been previously reading. Winry's hand found his under the table and she gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Would you like to go for a walk Ed?" She asked as students started to leave the Great Hall for their first class. Ed nodded.

"I'll show you the lake."

* * *

"That class is so easy!" Ed moaned after Potions was over. Ron came up behind him.

"Easy? That was hard! I'm still not sure how you and Harry were able to make perfect potions!" Ed shrugged.

"It's like cooking and it's said that Alchemy was born in the kitchen so Potions is like Alchemy, which I'm good at therefore it's easy." Ed commented as he made his way out if the dungeons and toward Hawkeye's class. Hermione huffed behind him. She still wasn't happy about not being the best at making potions anymore. Coming upon the door to the classroom, Ed opened it and stepped inside. He immediately groaned.

Hawkeye had taken all the desks out of the room in favor of a few punching bags, mats, and weight lifting equipment. Ed went and sat his bag down next to the small teachers desk that still remained in the room and plopped down beside it. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat their bags down next to his as the class entered the room and gazed around, all of them setting their bags down against the wall or in a corner. Right before the bell rang Hawkeye entered and stood in front of the class.

"I want all the girls to go in the office and change into one of the uniforms in the bin. The boys will change out here using the uniforms from this bin. Shoes are provided here if you need any." She pointed at a container filled with black shirts and long black, loose-fitting shorts. Havoc came out of the office and stood next to the door as the girls filled in the room to change along with Hawkeye and shut the door.

The boys all began to grab their new uniforms with confused looks on their faces and mummers. Ed grabbed a pair of the shorts and a shirt and quickly changed out of the uniform and into the pair of tennis shoes he had grabbed. He didn't like how short the shorts were; they showed off too much of his leg. They almost came up to the port. Rolling his eyes he walked over to lean against the wall with Havoc and watch the Hogwarts students try to figure out what was going on.

"So… what are you going to do to help the class?" Ed asked Havoc who laughed.

"Nothing. I'm going to sit up here and smoke. I haven't had a light all day with Hawkeye watching me."

"Those thing's will kill you. You know that right?" Ed asked in a bored tone. Havoc shrugged.

"If they do they do, if they don't they don't. I've cut down though. Apparently women don't like the smell." Ed snorted as the door opened and the girls filed out, intermingling with the boys and wearing the same thing. Ed moved over to stand with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Hawkeye blew her whistle to get the attention of the class.

"Welcome to Self-defense/ Military Statistics. From now on in this class, you will be expected to meet me outside on the Quidditch field wearing your uniform. We will only have class in here if you are notified the day before. Now, we're going down to the field now so move on." The first Lieutenant ordered from the front of the class. A few of the Slytherins tried to complain, but all Hawkeye had to do was glare at them before they thought better of it and made their way outside.

"Ed? What exactly is she having us do?" Ron asked nervously as they walked down the corridor and towards the staircase.

"Well, she'll probably have us run first to warm up, then she might do a demonstration and then she'll probably teach us some stuff today before we leave." Ron gulped.

"Running? We have to run?" Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"It's a great way to stay fit. Hogwarts has need a physical class like this for a long time." Harry laughed.

"I never pegged you as a exercise person Hermione. Unless the muscle you were exercising was you brain." Hermione frowned at him as they made their way out the doors and across the lawn to the field.

As they stopped inside the field, Hawkeye came up behind them and blew her whistle to get their attention.

"I want a lap. I'll go easy on you today, but you'll be running more in no time." The class stared at her, dumbstruck at her orders. Eye twitching, she pulled out her pistol and cocked it before firing it into the air, making the class jump. "I didn't just say that for my health! Move!" Slowly, the class started moving around the field at a slow jog, grumbling about it.

Ed chuckled as he jogged beside Harry and a wheezing Ron. Hermione ran next to Harry and was easily keeping up with both Harry and Ed.

Ed relished the feeling of his muscles pulling gently as he ran around the field. It was the first real warm-up and workout he had gotten in the last few weeks and he planned to take advantage of it. He looked Hawkeye's way and noticed that Al had joined them on the field. Ed waved at his brother who raised a hand in greeting before looking down at Hawkeye and talking to her.

By the time that everyone had finished running, most were panting and sitting on the ground trying to catch their breath. Ed was stretching and trying to loosen up his muscles more. There were a surprising number of kinks in his left leg and right knee.

At the front of the group, Hawkeye shook her head at the pathetic bunch that was before her. She blew her whistle for attention again and Ed stopped stretching to look at her.

"I would like to introduce my assistant for the class, Alphonse Elric." Al nodded in greeting to everyone as they took in his tall stature. "If Edward will agree to it, he and Alphonse will be our example today for self-defense." The class turned to look at Ed who nodded and walked to stand next to Al.

"You'll call time I assume?" Hawkeye nodded and stepped off to the side, having the class move back as well. Ed and Al went to opposite sides of the field, each one taking a starting pose.

The students watched eagerly. They had seen Ed fight Wrath, but that was more Alchemy than actual fighting. All was quiet for a brief moment and then Ed charged at Al, jumping up and kicking him in the chest with his automail leg in an attempt to knock him back. Al stumbled back but caught himself and swung his arm out to knock Ed back.

Ed back flipped to dodge the punch and ran towards Al's right only to swerve to his left at the end, throwing a punch toward his shoulder. Al caught his fist and tossed him back. Ed landed on his automail arm and leg and turned to face Al, but Al caught him in a headlock before he could turn around. Ed struggled against Al's grip for a moment before using his leg to sweep Al's feet out from under him. Al stumbled and loosened his grip enough for Ed to break out. Ed turned to take another swing at Al But Hawkeye blew her whistle. Effectively stopping everyone from watching the spar and drawing attention to her.

"I want all of the Gryffindors to line up in rows of eight. Ed will show you a basic kick or punch combo and you will repeat it. Slytherins will do the same with me on the other side of the field. Let's move."

* * *

**A/N: I haven't updated this story in a really long time. But I decided to update it now. This chapter has been in the works for the last two or three months at least if not longer. I couldn't seem to make it the way I wanted it, but I think this is the best it's going to get anytime soon.**

**If you see any errors I've made please point them out to me! It can be any error at all! I'm also looking for a Beta for this story if anyone's interested.**

**I was rereading the first few chapters and I was like 'When did this story start to suck so much?!?'. So, it's going to be rewritten at some point. If you want to be my Beta it would be much appreciated if you would help me with rewriting the first fifteen chapters.**

**Thanks to:**

**Ranchi Blade, kk-kuns little sis, bidouillette, yumeniai, Shadewolf7, Athina Dark-Angel of Death, roocullen, Atemu'sLotus, Ms. Anna, wishfulliving89, Fishin4DP, and CleverPhoenix.**

**You guys are all amazing for reviewing!!**

**On a side note, the hits count for this story is at 20,470! Thanks for reading everybody!**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully soon, but no promises.**

**Happy Readings!**

**EdElricFan1001**


End file.
